Una mujer para los dos
by SiGu UH
Summary: Una profesión donde los sentimientos no existen. Somos una hermandad donde nos protegemos por instinto, como equipo... como compañeros. "No puedes enamorarte de tu capitán, ni de él ni de nadie...". Aquí adentro no existen rivalidades. Nadie es más que otro... nadie puede amenazarte. "Me importa poco quien seas, si la sigues viendo así... ¡Te aniquilo!".
1. Un nuevo decreto

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contendrá AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 ** _Capítulo I: Un nuevo decreto_**

* * *

Después de la Gran Guerra Ninja, Konoha se propuso aumentar la cantidad de miembros ANBU en cada clan de la aldea. El nuevo Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, presentó ante el Concejo la idea de formar distintas subdivisiones en las Fuerzas Especiales, con la finalidad de darle oportunidad a nuevas generaciones de ser _héroes anónimos_.

Tras haber formado parte de un Escuadrón Especial, Kakashi quería mostrar las carencias que percibió al comandar a un grupo de shinobis de élite que, sólo se dedicaban a la caza de ninjas renegados. A su parecer, en cada equipo se necesitaban miembros con distintas habilidades: especialistas en jutsu médico, especialistas en taijutsu, especialistas en ninjustu y especialistas en genjustu.

 _Destacando estos cuatro tópicos, planteo crear un cuartel anexo al ya existente, donde los candidatos a formar un escuadrón mostrarán su mejor habilidad, bajo la atenta mirada y supervisión de los capitanes ANBU activos. Al transcurrir la preselección, cada prospecto será asignado a un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales que, según el método que elija, decidirá si el candidato es apto para ser uno de los integrantes de un escuadrón equilibrado, fungiendo como comodín disponible para otros equipos, si la ocasión o la necesidad lo requieren. Al no pertenecer a un grupo permanente, el nuevo ANBU desarrollará la capacidad de trabajar en equipo y bajo cualquier circunstancia, acoplándose perfectamente a cada uno de sus compañeros; lo anterior permitirá que todos los miembros se conozcan entre sí, y será su responsabilidad cuidarse unos a otros con lealtad y entrega._

 _Para finalizar, deseo que el líder de cada clan proponga al aspirante que considere adecuado, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de misiones A, B y S realizadas por el ninja. El formato de solicitud de ingreso se enviará al cuartel ANBU con fecha límite al mes posterior a la emisión de este decreto, comenzando el internado de los jóvenes a las 24 horas siguientes del día citado._

 _Atentamente._

 _Kakashi Hatake,_ _Sexto Hokage._

-Itachi-senpai, ¿tu hermano será propuesto como aspirante?

-Supongo… mi padre tiene muchas expectativas sobre él, aunque… es difícil saber cómo reaccionará Sasuke-chan ante esta oferta, siempre quiso ser el sucesor de mi padre en la policía militar.

-Ohh… tener a dos Uchiha en un mismo escuadrón sería perfecto, para morirse diría yo.

-Hn… ¿eso crees?

-Por supuesto: dos pares de ojos con sharingan, dos maestros del genjutsu, dos…

-Me retiro Kuno, completa el informe y envíaselo al Hokage.

-S-sí senpai…

Pese a la gran posibilidad de tener a ambos hermanos en el mismo cuartel, a Itachi le disgustaba la idea de seguir cuidando de su hermanito, no lo subestimaba, para nada, pero la actitud de Sasuke podría llevarlo directo al fracaso: siempre arrogante, siempre individualista. La decisión de enviar la solicitud recaía en Fugaku, pero él haría todo lo posible porque el resultado de dicha resolución fuera eclipsado, demostrando que Sasuke no puede ser un ANBU por su personalidad y no por su carencia de habilidades.

El oficio expedido por Kakashi llegó a manos del líder de cada clan, por más grande o pequeño que este fuera. Pronto comenzaron a surgir rumores sobre los posibles prospectos, a tal grado que en las casas de apuestas la atracción principal era invertir en los jóvenes ninjas cuyas probabilidades de ingresar al internado fueran altas. Los nombres de Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha encabezaban las listas, siendo este último el que lideraba a todos con el precio más alto.

Esa misma noche, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura llegaban de una misión efectuada en la aldea de la arena; tras la guerra, las relaciones diplomáticas entre Konoha y Suna se habían fortalecido favorablemente, llegando a tener tratados en comercio, medicina y turismo que beneficiaban a ambas aldeas.

-Fiuuu… estoy molido. Sakura-chan, que te parece si vamos a los baños mixtos a… ¡Aaaaagh! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Porque eres un maldito pervertido.

-Ya cállense los dos, les sugiero que ambos vayan a redactar su informe… lo quiero a las 7 am, sin escusas…va sobre todo para ti Naruto.

-Aiiiiñ vamos Sasuke, desde que te nombraron el capitán del equipo no haces otra cosa que entrenar, informes, misiones, entrenar, informes, misiones… te estás volviendo más amargado que de costumbre…

-Si no te gusta que sea tu líder, cámbiate de equipo.

-¿Queeeeeee? ¿Oíste eso Sakura-chan? Sasuke eres un idiota, eres un…

-Ya basta, Naruto. Lo único que Sasuke-kun quiere es terminar los informes antes de que Shizune-san lo presione, además, no tenemos otra cosa qué hacer. Aunque… es cierto Sasuke-kun… deberías descansar un po…

-Tsk… como sea… mañana sin falta, 7 am.

Y formando una nube de humo, Sasuke desapareció ante la mirada cansada de sus compañeros. Era cierto que el trabajar en equipo con Sakura y Naruto había mejorado bastante, los tres eran más coordinados, pensaban de manera más táctica y su resistencia física había incrementado; la responsabilidad por entregar los informes de misión con coherencia, buena letra e incluyendo el más mínimo detalle de lo realizado, cambió drásticamente, todo gracias a él, el capitán, por lo que, tomando en cuenta los grandes progresos, estaba pensando seriamente en darle a su equipo una semana de descanso, no más.

Suspirando pesadamente, entró a la residencia principal de los Uchiha, donde uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria lo saludó con cortesía y respeto.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama lo espera en el salón.- Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

A las afueras del recinto, otro miembro del clan hacía guardia; al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke, hizo una reverencia y notificó a Fugaku, con voz ceremoniosa, la llegada de Sasuke.

-Buenas noches padre, para qué me haz llamado.

-Bienvenido hijo, comprendo que haz de estar cansado por tu viaje pero esto es importante…toma, léelo.

-…

-¿Preselección de miembros para un nuevo cuartel ANBU?- Soltó Sasuke con ironía levantando una ceja.

-Así es, y ya he mandado la solicitud con tu nombre… los miembros del consejo y yo tomamos la decisión de que tú representarás al clan.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo hiciste sin consultarme? Sabes muy bien que mi futuro no es seguir los pasos de Itachi, quiero encargarme de la policía… maldición tú ya sabías esto.

-Como cabeza del clan es **MI** decisión y la tienes que aceptar te guste o no, tu madre también está de acuerdo con la idea.

-Jaaa… mi madre… ella no tiene voz ni voto al igual que yo, los únicos que nos tratan como perros son Itachi y tú…- Resonó sonoramente una bofetada por parte de Fugaku.

-Te advierto Sasuke, que ante todo soy tu padre… ¡Harás lo que yo te diga!- Sentenció Fugaku hablando entre dientes.

-¡Estoy harto de ti y de las reglas de esta mierda de clan!- Gritó Sasuke furioso, con el sharingan activado. Después salió corriendo, destrozando a su paso la elegante y elaborada puerta del salón de reuniones de los Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Por la rendija de una puerta lateral, Itachi había estado observando la escena desde el comienzo. Tras el enojo de Sasuke, el heredero de los Uchiha también había activado su sharingan a modo de defensa, pero después de que su hermano destrozara la puerta y saliera huyendo, cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Sabía que no servirías para esto, Sasuke-chan…

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo...**

Sasuke es obligado a presentarse a la etapa de preselección en el cuartel ANBU, y para su sorpresa, Naruto y Sakura se encuentran ahí. ¿El destino separará a los integrantes del equipo 7?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi primer historia. Realmente estoy bastante emocionada por saber qué les ha parecido el comienzo de este fic, obviamente con el transcurso de los capítulos la trama de la historia irá mejorando y se pondrá muy muy buena.

Si creen que el capítulo merece reviews, les agradeceré mucho sus opiniones y comentarios. Espero también actualizar lo más pronto posible, si el tiempo me lo permite jujuju.

Saluditos, cuídense y nos estamos viendo.

 _ **~SiGu~**_


	2. Separados

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo II: Separados**_

* * *

Después del cubetazo de agua fría que literalmente le fue arrojado, Sasuke se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su recámara. Sus puños aún temblaban del coraje que sentía, caminaba distraído, con el ceño fruncido y el sharingan aún activado. Su mente se encontraba tan fuera de lugar que no se percató que su madre venía hacia él.

-¡¿Hijo qué ha pasado?! Escuché una explo…

-Apártate…- Respondió Sasuke casi en un susurro observando a Mikoto, cambiando su sharingan ordinario al Mangekyo sharingan.

El Uchiha continuó avanzando hasta llegar a su habitación, donde un fuerte portazo tras entrar demostró que no quería ser molestado. Su madre se quedó estática y atónita tras lo ocurrido, observando a lo lejos la puerta del salón destruida.

Tras inhalar una gran cantidad de aire y después exhalarlo pesadamente, Sasuke se dejó caer en su cama, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para calmarse pues aún tenía que redactar el informe de la misión. Al ver que el reloj marcaba las 11:40 pm, decidió levantarse para comenzar a escribir. Unos minutos después, la puerta corrediza se deslizó.

-¿Puedo?

-Qué quieres Itachi…- Respondió Sasuke de forma seca y fría, sin girar su rostro para mirarlo.

-Lamento interrumpirte pero… mi madre no tiene la culpa de tu enojo.

-…

-Creo que debes pedirle una disculpa.

-¿Algo más?

-No…- Dijo Itachi relajado. –Descansa, hermanito…- Completó la frase de forma irónica para después salir de la recámara lentamente.

-Estúpido.- Respondió Sasuke entre dientes.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sakura esperaban a Sasuke en el lugar de reunión de siempre, el campo de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban visiblemente cansados, Naruto bostezando cada minuto y Sakura tenía ojeras pronunciadas.

-Aghhhhhhhhhhhh ammhh ammmh… El señor perfección primero nos exige puntualidad y ¿es el que no la cumple?

-Tranquilo Naruto, seguramente le surgió un imprevisto mientras venía hacía acá… Sasuke-kun nunca ha llegado tarde a las reuniones o entrenamientos.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, siempre lo defiendes por todo.- Contestó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-No es cierto, yo no…

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde.

-¿Ya viste la hora que es? Son las 7:10 am, ca-pi-tán…

-Naruto, ya…- Dijo Sakura en un susurro. –Aquí está nuestro reporte Sasuke-kun.- Se dirigió al Uchiha entregándole ambos pergaminos, el de ella y el de Naruto.

Sasuke revisó uno a uno cada informe, incluyendo el suyo, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Naruto se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja, pues le resultaba bastante exagerada la inspección que su líder le daba a los reportes. Veinte minutos después, la pelirrosa y el rubio miraban cómo su compañero asentía ligeramente tras enrollar los tres pergaminos.

-Bien, al parecer los tres reportes coinciden.

-Fiuuu… que bueno, mi desvelada valió la pena.- Contestó Naruto con una voz relajada y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vayamos a entregar esto de una vez, después… tengo algo que decirles.- Dijo Sasuke con su típica voz.

-¡¿Nos darás vacaciones?!- Gritó Naruto.

-Cállate y camina…

Sakura sólo se limitó a contemplar felizmente a sus dos compañeros, uno muy emocionado por la gran posibilidad de _ser libre_ por unos días y el otro interponiendo su brazo para que no lo abrazaran. Después de tantos años, aún seguían teniendo la misma esencia, el mismo compañerismo, la misma amistad.

-Ojalá que esto nunca termine.- Se dijo para sí misma.

Mientras llegaban a la oficina del Hokage, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a hablar acerca de un decreto que llegó a manos de sus padres, los dos jóvenes no tenían idea del contenido de dicho papel, pero Minato y Kizashi decidieron hablar de ello hasta hoy, cuando ambos terminaran sus deberes con la misión que efectuaron. Por otro lado, Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el camino, pero sus compañeros notaron su tensión cuando tocaron el tema. Al llegar con Kakashi, este ya los esperaba con una mirada somnolienta.

-Típico de ustedes chicos, desde que Sasuke los lidera son el primer equipo que recibo para la entrega del informe.

-¿A usted también le disgusta verdad? Lo ves Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei también odia que vengamos tan temprano.- Recriminó Naruto.

-Kakashi, en los tres pergaminos encontrarás detalladamente lo hecho en la misión.- Dijo Sasuke ignorando a Naruto.

-Buen trabajo a los tres, veo que se han acoplado bastante rápido.

-Si, a base de amenazas.- Respondió Naruto afligido mirando a Sasuke.

-Jajajajaja no le haga caso a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei.- Habló Sakura con voz nerviosa y ahorcando a Naruto con uno de sus brazos.

-Ya que están los tres aquí, les informo que las misiones quedan canceladas hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que se elija a los nuevos equipos ANBU.

-¿ANBUs? De qué está hablando…- Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sus padres no se los han dicho? En fin, dejaré que ellos conversen con ustedes.

-Bien, si no hay otra cosa, yo me retiro Kakashi… y ustedes dos, tienen vacaciones por tiempo indefinido.- Tras decir eso, Sasuke desapareció dejando a Sakura y a Naruto mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Ehhhhh? Qué demonios le sucede… primero, llega tarde… segundo, se va sin decir adiós.

-Sasuke-kun…- Susurró Sakura.

-Chicos ya lo oyeron, vayan a descansar.- Habló Kakashi dando un suspiro.

Tras salir de la oficina, Naruto y Sakura no emitieron ninguna palabra, ambos pensaban en la causa de la actitud de su capitán; a decir verdad, notaron que Sasuke tampoco durmió lo suficiente la noche anterior, su rostro mostraba irritación y un obvio cansancio también. Sakura volvió a la realidad cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle.

-Nos vemos luego Naruto, iré a ver qué novedad se le ocurrió ahora a Kakashi-sensei.

-…

-¿Naruto?

-Ahh si, si… Yo haré lo mismo, descansa Sakura-chan.- Contestó Naruto sin mirarla, con su vista perdida en un punto fijo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, ella a la derecha y él hacia la izquierda. Si bien el actuar de Sasuke los había descolocado, el escuchar que se formarían nuevos equipos ANBU lo hizo aún más. Tanto él como ella sabían que estos ninja de élite eran natos, sus capacidades y cualidades superaban por mucho a las que tenían los ninjas ordinarios, como ellos.

-Ya llegué…

-Qué bueno que llegaste Sakura, papá y yo queremos hablar contigo.

-Es por el decreto de Kakashi-sensei… ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ohhh mi pequeña Sakura, veo que ya entregaste tu reporte a Kakashi-san.

-Si… papá, ¿el decreto habla sobre nuevos escuadrones ANBU?- Los señores Haruno se vieron uno al otro sorprendidos.

-¿Ya sabes sobre esto, Sakura?- Respondió Mebuki.

-Bueno… Kakashi-sensei dijo que sería mejor si ustedes hablaban al respecto.

-Emm... si, verás hija… El Hokage quiere que por cada clan se envíe a un prospecto a la preselección de nuevos ANBUs… la guerra ha demostrado que la aldea carece de equipos bien equilibrados y Kakashi-san desea formar un nuevo cuartel con ninjas de tu edad para que demuestren sus habilidades.- Detalló Hizashi serenamente.

-Por eso Sakura, tendrás que representar a tu clan. Eres la mejor de los Haruno, nadie lo niega y estoy segura que hasta Tsunade-san…

-¿Co… cómo?- Habló Sakura interrumpiendo a su madre.

-Hija…- Se acercó Kizashi. –Entiendo que ya estás muy familiarizada con tus compañeros de equipo, pero esta es una oportunidad para que crezcas como kunoichi y demuestres lo que el clan puede ofrecer a la aldea…

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-A veces tenemos que sacrificar relaciones y otras cosas por algo mejor…- Dijo Mebuki con algo tristeza.

-Si… lo… lo sé.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura.

En la casa de Naruto, Kushina y Minato esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su hijo. Para ellos la noticia del reclutamiento de nuevos ANBUs era motivo de mucha alegría, ya que el pequeño clan, conformado por su familia únicamente, necesitaba elevar su prestigio después de nombrar a Minato como Hokage hace más de 20 años.

-¡Naruto-chan! Ven, ven… acércate.- Dijo Kushina con una enorme sonrisa cuando vio a Naruto entrar a la casa.

-¿Uhhh? Por qué tienen esa sonrisa… parece como si hubieran estado ansiosos esperándome.

-Jajajajaja toma asiento Naruto…- Dijo Minato.

-¿Y bien?

-Hijo… Te enviaremos a la preselección de ANBUs. –Habló Kushina más que contenta.

-¡Coff, coff, coff!... ¿Ehhhhhh?- Contestó Naruto después de ahogarse con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando.

Para los tres jóvenes había sido una enorme sorpresa el que sus padres insistieran en que debían presentarse en el cuartel ANBU. Sakura nunca imaginó que Mebuki y Kizashi la _alejarían_ de sí mismos, menos su madre, quien siempre refunfuñaba cada que ella iba a misiones largas o le tocaban dobles turnos en el hospital. Naruto, en cambio, no tenía elección, era el único joven de su clan y tenía que asistir forzosamente. Sasuke se había negado a la idea desde un principio, su padre y él habían hablado tiempo atrás respecto al mando de la policía militar; si Itachi sería el heredero del clan, él por lo menos quería ser el comandante de la institución que lideraba su padre actualmente, una vez que este no pudiera ejercer su cargo por vejez. Pero Fugaku ya había enviado su solicitud, por lo que no había vuelta atrás, Sasuke iría si o si, obligadamente.

Durante un mes, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto no tuvieron comunicación entre ellos, ninguno imaginaba que sus clanes los enviarían a algo que no estaba previsto para los tres. El rubio y la pelirrosa se dedicaron a entrenar en solitario, mientras que el Uchiha, en su misma casa, visitaba cada tres días la sala de esgrima para mejorar su técnica con la espada Kusanagi.

El día del internado llegó. Los padres de Sakura la habían acompañado hasta el cuartel ANBU para despedirla, pues la estancia allí dentro sería de tres meses.

-Hija, demuestra quién eres.- Dijo Mebuki mostrando su puño en señal de ánimo.

-Yo… snif… snif…- Comenzó a llorar Kizashi.

-Papá no pongas triste a Sakura en estos momentos.- Habló Mebuki dándole un codazo a su esposo.

-No te preocupes papá… estaré bien.- Respondió Sakura con una suave sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Por otra de las puertas de acceso, Minato y Kushina también acompañaban a Naruto. La señora Uzumaki no paraba de llorar desde que salieron de su casa, por lo que los dos rubios se sentían avergonzados al ver a la gente que los miraba con extrañeza.

-Mamá... no… no llores jejeje- Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Naruto, cuídate mucho.- Habló Minato posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-¡Atención a todos los aspirantes, las puertas se cerrarán en cinco minutos!- Se escuchó por las bocinas del cuartel.

Los dos miembros del equipo 7, su equipo de la academia, comenzaron a adentrarse a la multitud de jóvenes que se encontraban ahí con el mismo objetivo. El primero en divisar a Sakura fue Naruto.

-¡¿Sakura-chan, también estás aquí?!

-¡¿Na-Naruto?!

-El mismo jejeje.

-Supongo que tampoco tuviste elección ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

-…- Naruto sólo asintió.

A lo lejos también vieron a sus demás compañeros de la academia: Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Hinata y Shino. Tal parece que a todos los volvieron a reunir para un segundo examen Chunin. De repente, un gran alboroto proveniente de una de las puertas de acceso llamó la atención de ambos: un ninja de cabello negro, tez clara y ojos inexpresivos iba llegando al cuartel.

-Otro playboy como Sasuke, de seguro.- Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Naruto…es…es Sasuke-kun.- Habló Sakura con la mirada fija en el Uchiha.

-¡Oh por Dios es Sasuke Uchiha!- Dijo una chica que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-¡Es tan guapo!- Se escuchó a lo lejos que otra chica gritaba.

Sasuke desapareció tras dar unos pasos hacia la entrada. Después apareció repentinamente atrás de Naruto y Sakura, dejando a esta última sin habla al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su espalda.

-Vayamos a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente.- Dijo Sasuke en un susurro a sus dos compañeros.

-S-si…va-vamos…- Contestó Sakura con voz nerviosa.

Los tres ninjas comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a una banca que se encontraba pegada a la malla de contención. La mayoría de los presentes, en especial las mujeres, seguían con mucha atención los pasos de Sasuke, lo que molestó a Naruto fácilmente.

-¿Nos traes contigo para presumir tu popularidad, _Sasuke-kun_?- Naruto hizo énfasis en el nombre, fingiendo voz de mujer.

-Naruto no empieces.- Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

-¿También los obligaron?- Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

-No.- Contestó Naruto.- Más bien…era nuestro deber.- Agregó Sakura con voz afligida.

-Hn… ya veo.- Contestó Sasuke fríamente y desviando la mirada.

-A-a, probando… Hola a todos.- Se escuchó por las bocinas.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- Dijo Sakura con una ceja levantada.

-Acérquense por favor al centro.- Habló Kakashi al micrófono.- A continuación se les asignará un ANBU de forma personal que estará a cargo de ustedes por estos tres meses, esto fue hecho al azar horas antes de que ustedes llegaran.

Atrás de Kakashi comenzaron a aparecer, por arte de magia, todos los ninjas de élite que serían tutores de los nuevos aspirantes. Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente a su hermano, ubicado a la izquierda de una mujer de cabello color violeta.

-Ahhh… se me olvidaba… no podrán cambiar de instructor por ninguna razón. Buena suerte chicos.- Tras decir eso, Kakashi se colocó su sombrero de Hokage y se retiró del lugar, escoltado por cuatro ANBUs.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡Al parecer nos van a separar!- Gritó Naruto con frustración.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hombre estaba delante de Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura giraron rápidamente su rostro para ver de quién se trataba; este ANBU, de aproximadamente 25 años, miraba fijamente al Uchiha.

-Itachi…- Susurró Sasuke.

-Haruno…- Itachi posó sus ojos en Sakura.- Tú vienes conmigo.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo...**

El equipo 7 fue separado, ¿quiénes serán los tutores de Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Cómo será el comienzo de Sakura con su nuevo instructor?

-Te advierto Haruno... soy diez veces más estricto que Sasuke.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo! Como verán, este capítulo salió más largo que el anterior, supongo que es el producto de la inspiración B)_

 _Espero les haya gustado leerlo. Si desean dejarme un review, se los agradeceré bastante ^u^_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :*_

 ** _~SiGu~_**


	3. Frustrante comienzo

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo III: Frustrante comienzo**_

* * *

-Haruno…- Itachi posó sus ojos en Sakura.- Tú vienes conmigo.

Sakura abrió aún más sus orbes verdes y, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, miró primero a Naruto y por último a Sasuke; bajando su mirada se percató que este último le había sujetado la muñeca con una de sus manos, después, sus ojos volvieron hasta el rostro del Uchiha menor, tenía el ceño fruncido y también mostraba asombro ante la noticia.

-Vamos…- Dijo Itachi acercándose aún más a la pelirrosa, tocando su hombro con una mano.- Suerte a los dos.- Y tras completar la frase, Sakura e Itachi comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-Sasuke…- Fue lo único que escucharon los otros dos antes de que ella desapareciera.

-¿Sa… Sakura-chan?- Dijo Naruto frotándose los ojos.- Sasuke ¡A dónde se fue Sakura-chan!- Gritó mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del Uchiha.

-Naruto…-Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¿Ca-ca-capitán Yamato?- Habló un pálido y nervioso Naruto.

-Veo que Sakura ya no…

-¿Sabes a dónde se la llevaron?- Interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Hola para ti también Sasuke- Respondió el ANBU un poco molesto.- No… no tengo idea de su paradero.

-No me diga que usted será el tutor de alguno de nosotros- Dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Jajajaja querrás decir **TU** tutor.

-¿Mi-mío? Pe-pero… usted me da miedo- Naruto estaba tan asustado que inconscientemente sujetaba el brazo de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un idiota?- Lo fulminó Sasuke hablando entre dientes.

-Te daré más miedo si no nos vamos.- Respondió Yamato con voz tenebrosa.

-¡S-si!

-Bueno… nosotros nos retiramos Sasuke.- Se despidió el ANBU dando dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda del Uchiha.

Naruto miró a su compañero y ambos asintieron en señal de despedida, después, el rubio y su ahora asesor se esfumaron formando una nube de humo. Ahora él se quedaba solo, la mayoría de los aspirantes ya habían _desaparecido_ también. Transcurrieron diez minutos hasta que la presencia de un chakra desconocido lo alertó; girándose rápido, desenvainó su espada, pero sorprendentemente le bloquearon el ataque.

-Vaya… así que tú eres el hermanito de Itachi… son tan parecidos.- Habló una mujer con cabello violeta.

-Hn… quién eres tú.- Respondió Sasuke.

-Vas muy rápido Uchiha.- La ANBU chasqueó varias veces su lengua.

-¿Me dirás quién eres? O no...

-Pff… De acuerdo… mi nombre es Yugao.- Contestó con sorna.- Creo que… tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.- Agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

En una sala del cuartel ANBU, Sakura e Itachi aparecían tras dejar a Sasuke y Naruto solos. La habitación no tenía muebles ni ventanas, solo había una mesa, dos sillas y una lámpara en el techo. Parecía un lugar de interrogatorios, semejante al del edificio de inteligencia de la aldea.

Itachi le hizo una seña a Sakura para que tomara asiento, mientras él comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, hasta situarse atrás de la pelirrosa. Ella no se movía, sus manos arrugaban la parte inferior de su blusa y su mirada se encontraba fija en la silla de enfrente.

-Mi nombre es Itachi y seré tu _guía_ durante tu estancia.

-Yo…

-Ahorrémonos tu presentación, sé perfectamente quién eres: Sakura Haruno, 20 años, ninja médico, aprendiz de Tsunade-san y ex-compañera de mi hermano.- El ANBU avanzó hasta quedar de espaldas a la silla sobrante.

-Por qué mejor no me cuentas cuáles son tus expectativas al estar aquí.- Itachi se giró para sentarse, tenía el sharingan activado.

-Bu-bueno… como usted sabe…- Sakura tragó saliva- todos los que estamos aquí fuimos enviados por nuestros padres…

-…

-Y… espero demostrar mis cualidades para poder ser aceptada en un escuadrón.

-Hn… ya veo…- Contestó Itachi sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por la actitud del Uchiha, era muy parecido a Sasuke físicamente, solo que el ANBU era un poco más bajo que su hermano y tenía el cabello largo. Ella estaba tan distraída que solo veía el movimiento de los labios de Itachi y asentía tontamente a todo lo que él decía.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Sasuke?- Susurró él en el oído de la chica.

En qué momento se movió hacia ella, juraría que hace un segundo aún lo vio sentado observándola. Lo que más la intrigó fue que se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en Sasuke. ¿La tenía bajo un genjutsu? Por qué tenía el sharingan activado… Lentamente giró su rostro para encararlo y vio al motivo de su lapsus: Sasuke estaba frente a ella.

-Sé que te recuerdo a tu capitán pero… él y yo somos muy… diferentes.- Dijo él a escasos centímetros de distancia entre ambos.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Sakura girando su rostro al lado contrario.

-¿Te sucede algo, Haruno?- Habló Itachi quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sakura volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había visto a Sasuke, no había nadie… sólo estaban ella y su tutor. Regresó su mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente y ahora él la veía con cara de extrañeza y una ceja levantada.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-S-sí… estoy bien.

-Bueno, como te decía… Estarás a mi cargo durante este tiempo, irás conmigo a donde vaya y evaluaré cada movimiento que hagas. Tendrás 5 horas libres todos los domingos, pero no podrás salir del cuartel. Dormirás con las chicas en una sola habitación, pero todos los días te veré a las 6:00 am en un punto de reunión para comenzar las actividades… ¿Preguntas?

-No…

-Bien. Acompáñame.- Ambos salieron de la sala y caminaron unos minutos por un túnel poco iluminado.

Qué-fue-eso… Al parecer él no había movido ni un músculo desde que se sentó pero, todo fue tan real, Sasuke estuvo frente a ella, la misma apariencia, la misma voz. Después de lo sucedido, cuando volvió a mirar a Itachi, este no tenía el sharingan activado… realmente qué pasó.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño cuarto de utilería donde había armas y uniformes, Itachi fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Sakura.

-Toma, este será tu uniforme… ¿Sabes usar una espada?

-N-no.

-Tendrás que aprender- Dijo Itachi sacando una del armero para dársela a la pelirrosa.

-La máscara no es necesaria cuando estés aquí, pero tendrás que usarla cuando salgamos a alguna misión.

-¿Misión? Yo creí que…

-Irás a donde vaya… es una orden, no una sugerencia.- Sakura apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus puños con fuerza, definitivamente sí se parecía a Sasuke.

-En la esquina derecha hay un vestidor, cambia tu ropa por el uniforme. El resto de tus prendas lo puedes dejar en aquella canasta…- Sakura apenas iba a agradecer cuando escuchó que la puerta fue cerrada, él ya había salido.

-Tenía que ser un Uchiha- Susurró ella de forma despectiva.

Cinco minutos después, la pelirrosa salió como toda una ANBU, al menos en la apariencia, porque aún le faltaba un camino muy largo por recorrer, pero sobre todo, difícil. Itachi se encontraba recargado en la pared de enfrente y, al ver a Sakura, su mirada la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba, lentamente.

-Nada mal… te queda bien el uniforme.- Tras decir eso, empezó a caminar nuevamente, pero Sakura no se movió. Al darse cuenta que su pupila permanecía estática, se detuvo y giró un poco el rostro, sin voltear a verla.

-Sígueme…

Durante el camino, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, Sakura se limitaba a seguirlo mientras él avanzaba. Llegaron al final del túnel que daba a un amplio campo de entrenamiento, no había nadie en él, pareciera como si hubiera sido reservado especialmente para la práctica entre ellos dos.

-Muy bien Haruno, comenzaremos con las actividades de hoy… La técnica de emboscada será la primera, te daré la ligera ventaja de no usar mi sharingan por esta vez.

Perfecto, sería como en los entrenamientos que Sasuke solía hacer con ella y Naruto, sólo que su capitán sí usaba sus cualidades oculares para complicarles la situación. Esto sería pan comido a la percepción de ella.

-A la cuenta de tres, nos dispersamos… uno… dos…- Y antes de que contara _tres,_ Itachi desapareció tras una nube de humo.

-Tsk… maldición.- Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de correr hacía un árbol que divisó a lo lejos.

Gracias a su mejora en la percepción de chakra, no fue difícil encontrar a Itachi bajo tierra, por lo que avanzó unos metros hacia adelante para romper el suelo de un puñetazo. Sonriendo de lado para sí misma, cantó victoria, pero el Itachi real no se encontraba en ese punto. Al escuchar el sonido de una espada desenvainada, Sakura se giró bruscamente para bloquear el ataque de su tutor.

-Regla número uno… piensa bien antes de actuar.- Dijo Itachi mientras seguía atacándola.

Ella logró esquivar cada una de las estocadas, pero debido a la fuerza que él ejercía, iba retrocediendo cada vez más. Ambos se acercaban a un terreno escabroso que, tan luego quedaron parados en él, Sakura perdió el equilibrio y giró su cabeza para localizar el obstáculo. Su distracción le costó caro, pues Itachi se lanzó sobre ella.

-¡Aaaaagggghh!- gritó la pelirrosa, ya que Itachi había atravesado su hombro con la espada.

-Regla número dos…- Habló él con la respiración agitada- no te distraigas- Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, con expresión adolorida.

-Y regla número tres…- Sakura por fin reaccionó al sentir el aliento de Itachi en sus labios y todo su peso sobre ella- Nunca, bajes la guardia…

-Te lo advierto Haruno… soy diez veces más estricto que Sasuke- La pobre chica solo contuvo su respiración y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

Sakura se siente hostigada por su tutor, así que decide contarle a Naruto y Sasuke sobre la actitud del ANBU. ¿Hará su capitán algo al respecto? Sasuke tampoco la está pasando nada bien.

* * *

 _Estoy muy contenta por ver que la historia les está gustando :D :D, en especial muchas gracias a **loveedh** , **Andy** , **Lunakari** y **ayame** por dejarme un review :* :* y también les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y a quienes la han agregado dentro de sus favoritos. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos._

 _Cuídense, les mando muchos saluditos y nos vemos pronto ^u^_

 _ **~SiGu~**_


	4. Imprevistos

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo IV: Imprevistos**_

* * *

-Te lo advierto Haruno… soy diez veces más estricto que Sasuke.- La pobre chica solo contuvo su respiración y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse.

Itachi se levantó rápidamente, siendo observado por una Sakura que no podía disimular su sonrojo y vergüenza. Él por su parte sacudía el polvo de su uniforme sin inmutarse y, una vez que terminó, le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pero contrariamente, la pelirrosa arrastró sus piernas con fuerza y ahora era el ANBU quien terminó en el piso.

-Regla tres… **NO** baje la guardia- Habló Sakura apuntando al cuello de Itachi con la espada.

Tras haberse _conocido_ , Yugao llevó a Sasuke a uno de los dojos que había en el cuartel. Para él resultaba _absurdo_ que una mujer fuera a decidir si era aceptado o no, hubiera preferido a Itachi, un _hombre_ con sus mismas cualidades.

-Bien niño, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres en taijutsu… el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para un ANBU es una de sus armas.

-Hn… ¿piensas que voy a pelear contigo?- Contestó Sasuke con semblante despreocupado y una ceja levantada.

-¿Me subestimas por ser mujer?- Cuestionó ella con ironía.

-…

-Te aseguro que puedo pelear a un nivel que supera el tuyo…y te lo voy a demostrar- Dijo Yugao guiñando un ojo y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado, después se colocó en pose de pelea, esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Y así fue, con una velocidad increíble la ANBU lanzó una patada que a duras penas él logró esquivar. A cada golpe que el Uchiha daba, Yugao desaparecía antes del impacto, para después acechar a Sasuke instantáneamente.

Tras un par de puñetazos, ella logró golpearlo en el rostro rompiéndole el labio inferior. Enfadado por sentirse incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, activó su sharingan para poder anticipar cada movimiento que viniera de su oponente. Comenzó a desplazarse con más rapidez y a generar más ataques, pero Yugao conseguía bloquearlos uno a uno. La mujer no había mentido, peleaba a un nivel sorprendente, ni siquiera él lograba tocarla.

Después de varios minutos de dura pelea, el cansancio comenzó a hacer efecto en Sasuke, generando que todos sus golpes fueran más erráticos y lentos, lo cual fue de provecho para la ANBU pues tras lanzar un puñetazo y dos patadas, logró derribarlo sin ella sufrir un solo rasguño.

-Te lo dije…- Habló ella con una sonrisa de lado.

-Cómo es que…-Preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Logré vencerte? Fui compañera de Itachi hace tiempo, aprendí a leer cada movimiento que hacía después de activar su sharingan.

-Tch…-Respondió tras limpiarse la sangre de los labios.

-Ahora, ve a ducharte… tal vez así logres disminuir el dolor que sentirá tu cuerpo mañana.- Dijo Yugao para luego esfumarse, dejando a Sasuke como un completo idiota.

-Esto es… aaaggghhh… increíble- Su cuerpo realmente dolía con el más mínimo movimiento.

Para Naruto las cosas era un poco más relajadas, solo un poco, pues Yamato lo conocía desde hace tiempo tras haber sido el capitán del equipo Kakashi ante la ausencia de este. El ANBU sabía sus debilidades, así que sería todo un reto para el joven ninja impresionar a su antiguo líder. La ventaja era que ya había cierta confianza entre ellos, la desventaja para el rubio es que esta vez su tutor no se contendría con tal de averiguar hasta qué punto llegaban las cualidades de su pupilo.

-Capitán Yamato, quisiera preguntarle algo…

-¿Hmm?

-Qué finalidad tiene todo esto…

-¿Te refieres a la etapa de preselección?

-No… a este nuevo decreto. Kakashi-sensei jamás hace algo de _un día para otro,_ siempre analiza las cosas… tal parece que lo están obligando o… está previniéndose para algo.- Dijo Naruto muy serio.

-Jajajaja no digas tonterías, mejor comencemos con el entrenamiento.- ( _Perdóname Naruto, no puedo revelar nada aún_ ).

-Sí, sí… lo que usted diga.- Habló con flojera.

En el patio de entrenamiento, Itachi aún seguía en el suelo tras ser derribado por Sakura, ambos se miraban con cara de pocos amigos y no era para menos, él la había herido e incluso invadió su _espacio personal_ , ella por su parte _jugó sucio_ una vez que el ANBU la había derrotado.

-Veo que tienes agallas… me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esa actitud… es tu primer día de los noventa que te faltan.

-Usted nunca menciono que el _juego_ había terminado, reconozca que al final… quien lo venció fui yo.- Dijo Sakura orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas… está oscureciendo, recoge tus cosas y te veo en el comedor…-La miró de forma intensa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A caso también comeré con usted?-Se sobresaltó la kunoichi.

-Te dije que irías a donde yo fuera… excepto a dormir, ducharme e ir al baño.- Sakura solo resopló molesta.

Itachi siguió el camino de la pelirrosa hasta desaparecer por la entrada del túnel. Tras el primer día de entrenamiento, se dio cuenta que era una chica lista y decidida, pero en su cabeza había _un motivo_ que la desconcentraba, lo percibía muy bien cada vez que la miraba con su sharingan.

-Ahora que conozco _tu debilidad_ Sakura, creo saber dónde te pondré a prueba.-Entrecerró los ojos.

En el vestidor del cuarto de utilería, Sakura se quejaba del comportamiento de su tutor. Por la forma en cómo maldecía, pareciera que se trataba del mismo Naruto. Por lo menos ella tenía motivos para su enojo; a estas alturas hubiera preferido las exageraciones de Sasuke que el hostigamiento del ANBU.

-¿Qué se cree? ¿Mi dueño?- Dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme sucio y ensangrentado.

-No señor, no permitiré que…- La interrumpió el sonido de un fuerte portazo, alguien más había entrado.

Esto era el colmo, solo faltaba que Itachi también le estuviera midiendo el tiempo. Apresurada por temer que _el intruso_ entrara al vestidor, se colocó una bata para cubrirse y decidió salir a encarar a su tutor.

-No cree que está exage…- Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir quién se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?!- El Uchiha estaba de pie con el torso desnudo.

-¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa desvió avergonzada su mirada, ella y Sasuke solos, en un cuarto de utilería y ambos con poca ropa, sí que era un motivo muy suficiente para poner los nervios a punta.

-Pe-perdón… yo…

-Hn… descuida… se me hizo fácil entrar, pensé que no había nadie.-Dijo mientras se daba un masaje en el cuello.

-S-sí… solo vine a cambiarme- Ella volvió a mirarlo y se percató de los terribles golpes que su compañero tenía en el pecho y en la cara.

-¡Sasuke-kun, quién te hizo esto! Déjame ayudarte.- Avanzó rápidamente para quedar enfrente de él.

-¿Esto? No es nada…-Su voz sonó altanera.

-Claro que no, los hematomas comienzan a expandirse y traes muy hinchado tu pómulo, vamos… siéntate…-Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la canasta donde había dejado sus cosas, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola del hombro que traía lastimado.

-Aaahhnnn…- El Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver que la manga de la bata se manchaba de sangre.

-Qué te sucedió- Preguntó con seriedad.

-Amm… me golpeé durante el entrenamiento.-Respondió dudosa. Por su parte, Sasuke no creía del todo lo que ella decía. Bajó bruscamente la manga de la bata y se encontró con una herida profunda, similar a la hecha por una espada.

-Esto no es un simple golpe… Fue hecho con una espada ¿cierto?-Habló con voz ronca y frunció aún más el ceño.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, estaba a punto de curarla con…-Sakura sonrío nerviosa antes de ser interrumpida.

-Itachi… Él te lastimó verdad… respóndeme…-La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza

-Fue…- Ella bajó su mirada.- durante el entrenamiento…-Dijo quedamente.

-Tch… maldito imbécil…-Se giró rápidamente con la intención de salir del cuarto, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-Fue un accidente… yo… yo tropecé con unas rocas y ambos caímos, su espada logró herirme…-Sasuke seguía mirando su mano siendo sujetada por la de ella, dio un fuerte suspiro y la observó nuevamente un poco molesto.

-Escucha Sakura, Itachi puede ser tan cruel como te lo puedas imaginar… me estoy dando cuenta que esta mierda de encerrarnos a todos tiene el propósito de ver quién aguanta más, no es tanto para demostrar lo que sabemos hacer…- entrecerró los ojos.- Antes de curar a alguien más… deberías sanar tus heridas primero…- suavizó su tono de voz y su mirada.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Contestó ella riéndose nerviosa.

-Bien, ya que mi herida cicatrizó…-Apuntó con su dedo índice el hombro dañado.- voy a mejorar tu aspecto- Le dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Sakura siempre se preocupaba por los demás que por sí misma, y siempre había mostrado esa características frente a sus compañeros, en especial, frente a él.

-E-esto dolerá-Lo miró con preocupación.

-Aaaaaagghhh- apretó fuerte los puños y recargó su frente en el hombro de Sakura. Su respiración era agitada, pero conforme el dolor iba desapareciendo, también se regulaba su presión arterial y las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que hacía.

-Tus pulmones ya se desinflamaron… ahora voy a sanar las heridas de tu rostro.- Colocó ahora su mano en el pómulo hinchado del Uchiha. Jamás habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, mientras ella enfocaba su mirada en el moretón, él comenzó a contemplar su rostro con detenimiento: sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran grandes y sus iris tenían distintas gamas de verde que a simple vista no se apreciaban, su nariz era fina y respingada, se dio cuenta que sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse aún más cuando el bajó su mirada a sus labios, su compañera era hermosa, por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-T-terminé Sasuke-kun…-Él regresó su mirada a los ojos de Sakura.

-Haruno, te dije que fueras al…-La puerta se abrió de repente, deteniendo de golpe a un Itachi estupefacto por la escena frente a sus ojos. Sasuke se giró y colocó a Sakura detrás de él.

-Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar- Habló el Uchiha menor con molestia.

-No me digan que ustedes…-Abrió los ojos.

-No…- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Veo que aún no te has cambiado, Haruno…- Sakura desvió su mirada apenada- hazme el favor de vestirte y vamos a cenar…-Dijo Itachi con voz autoritaria

-Hmph… ¿Ahora eres su perro guardián?- Preguntó Sasuke con voz irónica.

-Qué esperas, ve a vestirte…-Sakura se dirigió nuevamente al vestidor mientras Itachi y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

-Hermanito, ¿no crees que es indecoroso estar a solas con una mujer en un estado tan… exhibicionista?- Dijo Itachi en voz baja detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y tú…? ¿Crees que entrar a una habitación sin preguntar quién se encuentra en ella es lo correcto?- Dijo mirando hacia el frente de manera inexpresiva. Después giró un poco el rostro para mirar de reojo a Itachi.

-Veo que el entrenamiento también dejó estragos en ti, mírate… tuviste que recurrir a ella para aliviar tu adolorido cuerpo…

-No me hagas perder la cabeza, Itachi…-Dijo entre dientes con su mano en el cuello del ANBU.

-Tal parece que tú le estás haciendo perder la cabeza a ella…-Respondió el Uchiha mayor desviando su mirada a Sakura que salía del vestidor.

-Estoy lista…- Habló Sakura mirando a su tutor.-Nos vemos luego Sasu…- Pero este la giró bruscamente quedando frente a frente con ella.

-Te espero en el patio de entrenamiento en dos horas, le diré a Naruto cuando estemos en el dormitorio de hombres.- Susurró en el oído de la chica, mirando a su hermano con el sharingan activado.

Sakura asintió ligeramente para después avanzar hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a Itachi. El ANBU se volvió a acercar a Sasuke y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. El joven ninja soltó un quejido de dolor e hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

-El hecho de que seas mi hermano no significa que pasaré por alto tus estupideces… si me vuelvo a enterar de que la heriste, haré lo mismo contigo diez veces más…

-¿No crees que te estás preocupando demasiado? Ella está ahora bajo **MI** cargo, no eres más su capitán…

-Tal vez ya no lo sea, pero sigue siendo preciada para mi…-Seguía sosteniéndole la mirada al heredero de los Uchiha.

-Hn… ya veo… descansa Sasuke-chan- Itachi desapareció después de la habitación.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la banca. Apoyó ambos codos en sus piernas y sus manos se entrelazaron para colocarlas en sus labios, sirviendo de sostén para su cabeza. Comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido desde la llegada del decreto a la mansión Uchiha, la discusión con su padre, su llamativa llegada al cuartel ANBU, el inesperado entrenamiento con Yugao y el encuentro con su compañera. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, localizó en una de las canastas la bata que traía Sakura.

" _Tal parece que tú le estás haciendo perder la cabeza a ella…"_

-Tch… Itachi idiota…- En su mente aparecieron las escenas cuando Sakura lo estaba curando- creo que tomaré un baño antes de perder la mía…- se levantó de su asiento para ponerse la camisa sucia del entrenamiento y después salir de aquel lugar.

En el dormitorio de hombres, Naruto se encontraba recostado en una cama con la vista hacia el techo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Sasuke entró.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó? Parece como si una enorme roca te pasó encima varias veces…

-Déjate de estupideces… en dos horas veremos a Sakura en el patio de entrenamiento.-Comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿¡Sakura-chan!? ¿Cuándo la viste?

-Hace un momento, en el cuarto de utilería… iré a las regaderas.

-E-espera, yo también iré a bañarme…

En el comedor, Sakura ya esperaba a Itachi con dos charolas de comida, una para ella y una para él. Al igual que su hermano menor, creaba mucha expectación entre las mujeres, por lo que al entrar a la sala todo mundo guardó silencio, escuchándose solamente los murmullos de sus _admiradoras._ En la aldea era sabido que el clan Uchiha tenía a los hombres más guapos de Konoha, claros ejemplos son Madara y Obito, ambos fallecidos, y ahora, estaban Sasuke e Itachi.

-Esa chica tiene mucha suerte, Sasuke Uchiha era su capitán de equipo y ahora su asesor es su hermano Itachi- Habló muy bajo una joven sentada dos mesas delante de ellos.

-P-por qué no comenzamos a comer…-Dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

Itachi tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzó a cortar el trozo de carne con elegancia y refinamiento. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado rodando los ojos e hizo lo mismo que su tutor. De repente el silencio desapareció ante la llegada de Sasuke y Naruto al comeder.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Es mi día de suerte, los dos Uchiha en el mismo lugar!

A Naruto casi se le desencaja la mandíbula por ver como alababan a su compañero y, fastidiado por la popularidad del Uchiha, trató de imitar su pose al caminar, pero no consiguió el mismo efecto, pues parecía más un robot con el pecho hacia afuera y los brazos encogidos; por donde pasaban, las chicas se reían de él aunque no faltó a quien se le hiciera lindo. Los dos hombres se sentaron en el extremo opuesto a la mesa de Sakura e Itachi, pero la mirada astuta del rubio divisó la cabellera rosada de su compañera en una de las mesas de enfrente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto gritó efusivamente, llamando también la atención de Sasuke. La chica buscó de dónde provenía el llamado hasta que localizó a su loco compañero quien se desvivía agitando las manos. Con una sonrisa tímida, saludó a ambos ninja.

-¿Mmhh? Parece que tu hermano y ella se llevan bastante bien…-Dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Hn… créeme, no es lo que parece…-Dijo el Uchiha sin dejar de observar la mesa donde estaban el ANBU y la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, tengo hambre…-se escuchó el gruñido del estómago de Naruto- iré por nuestra cena.

El pelinegro no respondió, estaba tan concentrado en mirar a cierta _parejita_ frente a sus ojos. Mientras comía, Itachi no despegaba su vista de Sakura, era bastante intimidante la forma en que la observaba, como si fuera una presa que al más mínimo movimiento se iba a lanzar sobre ella.

-Toma Sasuke, al parecer todos vamos a comer lo mismo.-Dijo Naruto depositando en la mesa ambos platos.

-Hn… gracias…-Respondió Sasuke desviando su mirada a su compañero y después a la comida.

Durante la cena, Sasuke comió muy rápido, despegando sus ojos de la mesa que tenía enfrente solo para colocar comida en la cuchara. Naruto lo miraba con una ceja arqueada de vez en cuando, su capitán jamás se había comportado de esa manera, tal vez era por la rivalidad que había entre él y su hermano.

-Si me disculpa, yo me retiro…-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia a Itachi.

Por su parte el moreno detuvo su andar al tomarla de la mano, lo cual fue captado por Naruto y Sasuke que estaban más que sorprendidos.

-Aún no he terminado de cenar… es una falta de respeto dejar en la mesa a alguien que aún está comiendo…-Dijo el ANBU afianzando su agarre en la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Tch…- Sasuke se paró rápidamente de su silla y miró a Naruto con enojo.- ¿¡Aún no terminas!?

-No…comiste como un loco.-El rubio miró con extrañeza a su compañero.

-¡Entonces te esperamos afuera!- gritó furioso y empezó a caminar en dirección a Sakura.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron con lo fuerte que había sido su voz y siguieron el recorrido que hizo Sasuke desde su mesa hasta la de Itachi. De forma brusca tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y la obligó a pararse de su asiento.

-Vámonos.- Dijo entre dientes como si fuera una orden, pero Itachi la sujetó de la otra mano con fuerza. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron sorprendido, pero el Uchiha menor, activando su Mangekyo sharingan, desprendió la mano de Itachi.

-Dije vá-mo-nos…-Y dicho esto jaló a Sakura y ambos caminaron hacia la salida del comedor. Naruto, quien estaba en el otro extremo, se atragantaba con la comida al percibir lo que todos vieron.

-¡¿A caso es su novia?! ¿¡Por qué actuó así!?- Habló en voz alta una chica de anteojos que se encontraba en la mesa siguiente a donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Ellos no son novios!- Gritó molesto el rubio, quien golpeó la mesa antes de salir del comedor. La chica que había hablado brincó del susto.

Itachi, como si nada hubiera pasado, tranquilamente recogió ambos platos y los dejó en la mesa de loza sucia. Ante el asombro de todos, desapareció, generando en los testigos de lo sucedido la duda de si el menor de los Uchiha tenía en secreto una relación sentimental con su ex-compañera de equipo.

Al patio de entrenamiento iban llegando un Sasuke encolerizado y una Sakura asustada por su repentina actitud. Lo sucedido minutos antes no estaba previsto por los dos, y menos por él, jamás había sentido un impulso tan _fuera de lugar,_ y mucho menos frente a tanta gente.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun… me estás lastimando…- Fue de modo que el pelinegro reaccionó, soltando suavemente la mano de Sakura.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué fue todo ese espectáculo allá adentro!- Naruto venía acercándose por la malla de contención.- Los demás piensan que ustedes dos… son… ¡Aaaaggghh! ¡Esto es frustrante!

-Mientras tú sepas la verdad, que los demás digan lo que quieran…-Dijo Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol.

-Itachi-san y tú sí que causan revuelo, tal parece que no los dejan respirar… siempre están tras de ustedes.- Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y… cómo les fue a ustedes… en su primer día…- Dijo Sakura tras sentarse en el pasto.

-Mmm… todo bien… el capitán Yamato y yo seguimos con el mismo entrenamiento cuando trataba de dominar al Kyuubi… ¿Y ustedes?- Los otros dos resoplaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual los hizo verse el uno al otro.

-Yo…-Habló la pelirrosa primero.- Ahhhhh… se acaban de dar cuenta… el hermano de Sasuke-kun es demasiado estricto, quiere que vaya con él a todas partes y que siga sus órdenes- hizo un puchero al final.

-Jajajajajaja ahora comprendo por qué nuestro querido capitán es como es.- Después le dio una fuerte palmada a Sasuke en su hombro, quien se quejó pues aún sentía dolor en sus músculos tras el entrenamiento con Yugao.

-¿No me digas que tu asesor te dio una paliza?- Naruto abrió los ojos.- ¿¡Sí!?

-Naruto, por favor.- Dijo Sakura mientras alivianaba a Sasuke con chakra.

-Sasuke-kun… quién es tu tutor…

-…

-Ohhh… vamos… estamos en confianza.-Apareció una sonrisa burlona en la cara del rubio.

-Es… es una mujer…-Respondió Sasuke muy bajito.

-¿Queeee? ¿Una mujer te dejó así? Si eso le hicieron al _todo poderoso,_ ¿qué me espera a mí?- Dijo Naruto estirándose el cabello y visiblemente alterado.

-Increíble… supongo que ha de ser muy buena.- Dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Tch… me agarró desprevenido…-Se sonrojó levemente.

-Si… como no…- Naruto miró a Sakura y ambos se echaron a reír, Sasuke sonreía de lado con los ojos cerrados. Escondida entre la copa de un árbol, Yugao los observaba, ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia.

-Con que ella es la causa del alboroto…- Se enfocó en el rostro de Sakura.- lo siento _princesa,_ pero llegaste al lugar equivocado para tomar protagonismo.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

Yugao e Itachi son asignados para llevar un informe a un poblado cerca de Konoha, por lo que sus estudiantes tendrán que acompañarlos. ¿Aumentará la tensión entre los hermanos Uchiha? Yugao se trae algo entre manos… ¿Será algo en contra de Sakura?

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente! Ya sé que han sido muchos días sin actualizar T-T la verdad había estado ocupada con unas entrevistas de trabajo y afortunadamente hoy me dieron empleo :D :D_

 _Les quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y a todos los que han dejado reviews estos días, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlos pero de antemano les agradezco su opinión ^_^ Igualmente muchas gracias a to que ya siguen la historia desde que la publiqué, gracias de verdad por continuar leyendo_ _ **Una mujer para los dos,**_ espero enamorarlos más de la trama en cada capítulo.

 _Les quiero comentar que posiblemente estaré publicando cada semana o incluso cada dos :/ dependiendo del tiempo que tenga disponible al salir del trabajo. Haré todo lo posible porque no pase más de dos semanas para que no estén tan desesperados y para yo no perder la inspiración :P_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :*_

 _ **~SiGu~**_


	5. Misión inesperada

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo V: Misión inesperada**_

* * *

-Con que ella es la causa del alboroto…- Se enfocó en el rostro de Sakura.- lo siento _princesa,_ pero llegaste al lugar equivocado para tomar protagonismo.

Yugao era la mejor ANBU del cuartel y no por nada fue nombrada capitana de un escuadrón por el Tercer Hokage años atrás. Los ninjas de su generación sabían que ella y Hayate Gekko, un jonin especialista en Kenjutsu, tenían una relación amorosa antes de que él fuera asesinado por ninjas de la aldea de la arena, decisión que la motivó a convertirse en cazadora a los 17 años.

Al ingresar al cuartel, fue asignada a un equipo comandado por Itachi, quien era dos años mayor que ella. Los mismos ANBU dudaban de su capacidad e incluso especulaban que era ayudada por el mismo Tercer Hokage para mantenerse dentro, situación que fue desmentida por la kunoichi con el paso del tiempo.

Si bien Itachi nunca ha sido blando con los integrantes de su equipo, siempre alentó a la ANBU a dar lo mejor de sí misma, e incluso llegaron a crear fuertes lazos de compañerismo durante los años que estuvieron juntos. Por el trato que él le daba, Yugao comenzó a sentir cariño y afecto por su capitán, emociones que no son propias de un ANBU respecto a otro compañero.

Su mente le decía que traicionaba a Hayate, pero su corazón poco a poco fue demostrándole que sentía amor por Itachi. Abrumada por su situación, pidió que la cambiaran de escuadrón, oportunidad que le sirvió para mostrar que podía ser líder de un grupo de ninjas de élite. Tras el nuevo nombramiento, ella y su ex-capitán no se frecuentaban mucho, tal como sucede ahora.

De la misma forma en que apareció sin ser percibida, la tutora de Sasuke logró escabullirse en la oscuridad de la noche. La charla amena entre los tres jóvenes les hizo perder la noción del tiempo, habían pasado tres horas desde que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

-Aaaahhhh… ammm… ammm… Ya tengo sueño, vámonos a dormir Sasuke…- Naruto había comenzado a cabecear desde hace una hora.

-Naruto tiene razón, los tres estamos agotados.-Dijo Sakura estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

-Yo ya me voy… tal parece que el ca-pi-tán no quiere dormirse…-El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia Sasuke y comenzó a caminar con dirección al dormitorio de hombres.

Sakura sonreía al ver cómo Naruto iba soltando insultos hacia el Uchiha, e incluso se atrevió a arremedarlo al caminar. La chica suspiró cansada y se acomodó mejor al recargarse en el árbol, para después perder su vista en un punto fijo. Comenzó a recordar cuando vio a Sasuke en la habitación donde ella e Itachi se presentaron, sentía la curiosidad por conocer si su compañero realmente estuvo ahí.

Estaba tan concentrada en recordar, que no se percató que el moreno había bajado de la rama y se tumbó boca arriba al lado de ella.

-En qué piensas…-Sasuke giró su rostro para verla.

-¿Ehh? ¿A qué hora te bajaste?-Contestó sorprendida.

-Hace un momento…-Regresó su rostro a la posición inicial y después cerró los ojos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sakura habló.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Mm…

-Te… te quiero preguntar una cosa…-Él abrió los ojos y se enderezó para mirarla.

-Tú… ¿estuviste en la habitación cuando hablé con tu hermano por primera vez?- Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-De qué hablas…-Frunció el ceño.

-Sí… yo… yo te vi ahí.- Sus ojos mostraban confusión y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

-No he estado en ninguna sala de interrogación…-Contestó con voz fría.

-Ahhh... bu-bueno… tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.-Rio nerviosa.

-Así que el ANBU es una mujer…-Dijo con sorna.

-Tch… no comiences como Naruto…-Respondió fastidiado.

-Está bien, está bien…-Soltó una risita.-Sasuke-kun… creo que ya me iré a dormir…-Empezó a ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo al sentir que su mano era sujetada.

-Espera un poco más… no quiero lidiar con Naruto aún…-Habló suavemente, también comenzaba a ser presa del sueño.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tornaron rojas y no tuvo otra opción que acompañar a su estresado compañero un rato más. Sentándose nuevamente a su lado, empezó a relajarse con el cantar de los grillos; a cada minuto que pasaba, el sueño se iba incrementando, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Sasuke por su parte seguía despierto, pero con sus ojos cerrados. La tranquilidad que desprendía el lugar era tan apacible que deseaba quedarse ahí y no en la recámara con el molesto rubio.

La cabeza de Sakura empezó a ladearse hacia él hasta que descansó en su hombro. El Uchiha la miró de reojo y recordó su encuentro en el cuarto de utilería. La luz de la luna sobre su rostro le daba esta vez un toque angelical y nuevamente se preguntó ¿por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta de su belleza? Naruto siempre ha estado embelesado con ella, pero era verdad que a Sakura los años le habían sentado favorablemente, su cuerpo de niña cambió para ser el de una mujer atractiva… un minuto… ¿dijo atractiva? Se removió ante la incomodidad de su pensamiento y, como consecuencia, ella se recargó aún más en él. Dando un suspiro pesado volvió a mirarla.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo Sakura…-Sus ojos se suavizaron. Lentamente, su mano se acercó a su rostro, deslizó sus dedos en su mejilla y la yema de su pulgar rozó sus labios.

-Mmmm…-Ella entreabrió los ojos.- Sasuke…-Suspiró y volvió a cerrarlos. Él sonrió y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

-Realmente… sigues siendo una molestia.-El sueño se apoderó de él.

Para quien viera la escena seguramente le resultaría muy romántica y enternecedora, pero no para el dueño de unos destellantes ojos rojos que, para infortunio de los _bellos durmientes_ , estaba dando un rondín de media noche.

Sigilosamente se acercó a Sakura y la tomó en brazos. Por el cansancio, ni ella ni Sasuke sintieron la presencia de Itachi. Los contempló a ambos, primero a su hermano y luego a la chica; por los rasguños y moretones en su rostro, tal parece que el comienzo de él no fue fácil. Después de dar unos pasos, desapareció junto con la pelirrosa, dejando solo a Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento.

El ANBU apareció en los dormitorios de mujeres, todas se encontraban profundamente dormidas, por lo que estar ahí no significaba comprometerlo en lo más mínimo. Recostó a Sakura en una cama vacía, al parecer era la única que faltaba en la habitación.

-¿No crees que ya es lo suficientemente grande para venir al dormitorio por sí sola?- Se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad.

-Hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo si estuvieras a mi cargo.- Contestó él sin inmutarse.

-…

-Me retiro, buenas noches Yugao…- Itachi desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Descansa… Itachi-san.- Dijo suavemente.

La ANBU se acercó a la chica y la miró fríamente, no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en su piel, ninguna mancha… Su cabello a simple vista se veía bastante cuidado y era largo, casi de la misma longitud que el suyo. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana que jamás había sido tocada.

-Personas como tú, necesitan que alguien les coloque los pies sobre la tierra…- Susurró en el oído de Sakura. Se retiró lentamente y la miró por última vez con menosprecio. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que separaba las dos filas de camas y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Sasuke despertó al sentir la fría brisa del ambiente, giró su rostro en dirección a donde había estado sentada su compañera pero, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse solo. Miró a su alrededor buscando encontrar entre las sombras a la chica que lo acompañó durante la noche, pero no había rastro de ella.

Se levantó entumecido y avanzó a paso rápido al dormitorio de hombres, al entrar encontró a Naruto descobijado y con una pierna tirante en uno de los costados del colchón. Aún faltaban tres horas para encontrarse nuevamente con su asesora, por lo que se metió bajo las mantas y trató de conciliar el sueño otra vez. Tras cerrar los ojos, su mente analizó las posibles causas de la misteriosa desaparición de Sakura: despertó unas horas antes que él y al no querer molestarlo, lo dejó ahí, la segunda opción es que era sonámbula, la tercera y última… alguien se la había llevado.

-Tch… mañana le pediré una explicación…- Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sakura abrió los ojos sobresaltada, miró el reloj que estaba en el buró junto a la cama y respiró aliviada de que aún no fueran las 6 am. Se puso de pie y antes de dar el primer paso se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?- Frunció el ceño confundida.- Tal vez… Sasuke-kun…- Abrió más los ojos y luego sonrió suavemente.

Nunca imaginó que el Uchiha se tomara tales molestias, la pudo haber despertado y así ella podría llegar al dormitorio. Cada vez descubría que Sasuke no era tan frío después de todo. Con la motivación por los cielos, caminó rápidamente de puntitas hacia el baño y ahí lavó su cara y cepilló sus dientes. Salió hacia el corredor que conectaba con el cuarto de utilería y por la prisa que llevaba, chocó con alguien más.

-Di-disculpe…-Giró rápidamente su rostro para identificar a la persona.

-Descuida… al parecer, se te ha hecho tarde…

-Sí, un poco…-Sonrió apenada.- Veré a mi tutor en pocos minutos.

-Ahhh… ya veo…

-Usted es una ANBU ¿verdad? No la vi con los demás aspirantes…-Preguntó Sakura curiosa.- Ahhh perdone mi descortesía, soy Sakura Haruno.

-Mi nombre es Yugao, y sí… soy una ANBU-Sonrió de lado.

-Vaya… con solo ver su apariencia, definitivamente veo que es una ninja de élite.- Dijo la pelirrosa con asombro.

-Jajajaja tutéame por favor, mi aspecto no significa que tengamos demasiada diferencia en edad.

-Tiene razón.- Contestó divertida.- Yugao-san, voy al cuarto de utilería…

-También voy para allá…-Interrumpió la chica de cabello lila.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos entonces…- Sakura avanzó primero. La sonrisa de la ANBU desapareció rápidamente y caminó detrás de la chica.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sakura buscó ropa limpia, mientras que Yugao sacaba un uniforme de su locker. La ojijade comenzó a tararear una canción, cosa que no le pareció a su acompañante.

-Dime Haruno… ¿quién es tu asesor?- La miró de reojo.

-¿Ehh? Es… Itachi Uchiha…

-Mmm…-Alzó ambas cejas.- No la tienes nada fácil… Él fue mi capitán cuando ingresé y… déjame decirte que es bastante… _especial..._

-Sí… ya me di cuenta de eso…

-Aquí lo consideran el peor de todos, no solo por ser estricto… más bien es… por su método sanguinario…-Susurró las últimas palabras.- Yo por eso pedí cambio de escuadrón, era la única en quien descargaba su enojo… En fin...- Cerró su casillero.- Buena suerte…-Dijo con sorna guiñando un ojo.

Sakura suspiró preocupada, sentía que Itachi era hostigante y realmente lo que describió Yugao ya lo había comprobado el día de ayer. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y faltaban cinco minutos para verse con él. Se apresuró a cambiarse y después se dirigió al comedor, pidió dos charolas y esperó a que el ANBU apareciera.

Tal como lo dijo, su asesor llegó puntual para el desayuno. Entró en el salón a paso lento, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Era un alivio que sólo ellos estuvieran ahí a esas horas, así podrían comer tranquilamente.

-Buen día…-Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Buenos…-Contestó fríamente. Después empezó a comer como si estuviera solo.

-Provecho…-La sonrisa de la pelirrosa no desaparecía. _*Inner Sakura: "Uyyy éste sí que se levantó de malas"._

Durante todo el almuerzo, ninguno de los dos emitió palabras. Las típicas miradas de Itachi hacia su alumna no faltaron, pero esta vez Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos de vez en cuando. Ella terminó primero y, como aprendizaje del día anterior, esperó a que el ANBU terminara su comida. Comenzó a jugar con la cuchara que usó, viendo su reflejo en ella como si fuera un espejo. Recordando lo sucedido al despertarse, imaginó a Sasuke llevándola en brazos hasta el dormitorio; la simple fantasía hizo que sonriera inconscientemente, cosa que Itachi notó claramente.

-Parece que hoy estás muy contenta Haruno…-Le dijo con voz baja pero con mucha seriedad.

-Pe-perdón… ¿dijo algo?- Sakura salió de sus pensamientos.

-…-Itachi la observó molesto pero no le contestó.

-¡Senpaaaaaaaaaaai!-Entró corriendo otro ANBU. Sakura se giró rápidamente, en cambio Itachi seguía mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Senpai… te he estado buscan…-Volteó hacia la chica y abrió más los ojos.- Ahh… yo… perdón…-Se sonrojó e hizo tres reverencias.- Mi nombre es Kuno, encantado de…

-Qué pasó…- Itachi lo interrumpió.

-Ehhh… ahhh, sí… Esto…-Le entregó al Uchiha un pergamino.- Kakashi-senpai lo envió, dice Baku que llegó en calidad de urgente.

Itachi hizo una serie de sellos manuales para desactivar el jutsu que protegía el mensaje.

 _Itachi-san, entiendo que las circunstancias en las que te encuentras no son las adecuadas para encomendarte esta misión, sin embargo, tu capacidad me limita a elegirte como el capitán del escuadrón. El motivo por el cual solicito tu servicio, es el resguardo de este pergamino que esconde los cuerpos de tres ninjas de élite de la aldea de la arena asesinados durante la guerra. Deberás entregar el pergamino a la división de inteligencia de Suna dentro de dos días. Ya que la misión requiere extrema discreción, he asignado a Yugao como tu acompañante; si consideras llevar más miembros, te sugiero que no excedas a más de uno._

 _Buena suerte._

 _Kakashi._

-Andando…

-¿Ehh? ¿A dónde?- Sakura se levantó apresurada.

-Camina… te diré en los vestidores.- Dijo Itachi sin voltear a verla.

-A-adiós…-Sakura se despidió de Kuno, que volvía a sonrojarse.

Por otro lado, Yugao se encontraba trotando en el campo de entrenamiento cuando Kagura, otra ANBU, apareció frente a ella.

-Yugao-senpai, lamento la interrupción pero tengo que entregarle esto…

-¿Un pergamino sellado?- Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo usted y su capitán pueden leerlo… con su permiso, me retiro.

-Gracias Kagura.- Yugao hizo los mismos sellos que Itachi para poder observar el contenido del mensaje.

Suspiró al terminar de analizar las líneas plasmadas por el sexto Hokage, ya que la misión resultaría difícil para ella no por el rango de peligrosidad, sino más bien por ser compañera de Itachi nuevamente tras separarse de su escuadrón hace varios años.

-Tal parece que sólo seremos él y yo…-Se mordió el labio inferior.- Es mejor que aliste las cosas, querrá irse de inmediato…

Sakura y su tutor llegaban al cuarto de utilería para escoger el armamento necesario para el viaje. Cada quien se metió a un vestidor para cambiar sus ropas por atuendos ANBU.

-¿Me dirá a dónde vamos con tanta prisa?

-Kakashi-senpai quiere que entreguemos a la aldea de la arena un pergamino que resguarda unos cadáveres…

-¿Ca-cadáveres?

-Tenemos que completar la misión en dos días… intrusos pueden atacar Konoha si estos cuerpos siguen resguardados aquí.

-¿Tenemos? ¡¿Iré con usted?!- Exclamó alterada.

-Apresúrate, nuestra acompañante ya debe estar esperando…-Ambos salieron de los vestidores al mismo tiempo.

-Uff… es un alivio que no iré sola con usted…-Itachi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Yugao y el Uchiha se conocían bastante bien, los dos predecían la acción que el otro iba a realizar. La chica estaba firmando su registro de salida del cuartel cuando divisó a Itachi que venía hacia ella.

-Senpai, estoy lista… supuse que querrías partir de inmediato.

-Así es… solo esperamos al otro integrante…

-¿O-otro?- El rostro de Yugao se puso rígido al ver a Sakura que se acercaba.

-Haruno nos acompañará… puede ser de ayuda sin necesitamos jutsus médicos.

-¿No crees que es muy precipitado de tu parte llevarla? No tiene exper…

-Confío en ella… hubiera llevado a alguien más si no la considerara apropiada para la misión…-Itachi respondió mientras llenaba unos formularios, Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario del Uchiha.

-Como gustes…-La ANBU apretó su mandíbula.- Si me permites, quisiera avisarle a mi alumno que me ausentaré por unos días…

-Adelante…- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ren… avísale al chico que necesito verlo…

-Enseguida senpai…-El ANBU se esfumó y apareció en pocos minutos con un Sasuke todavía adormilado.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?- La pelirrosa estaba muy sorprendida de que él estuviera a cargo de Yugao.

-Uchiha… me iré a una misión por dos días… como puedes ver, Itachi-senpai y su… alumna… también irán- Sasuke miró a estos últimos con sorpresa.

-¿Tú…irás también Sakura?- Su voz sonó preocupada.

-Descuida, hermanito… mientras esté a mi cargo, no le pasará nada… si es lo que te preocupa…-La mirada de Itachi era desafiante.

-Yugao…-Habló Sasuke con voz ronca.- Si va la alumna de mi hermano, yo también quiero ir… después de todo, tú también dijiste que debía ir a donde tú fueras…-En el rostro del chico aparecía una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

Una emboscada obliga al escuadrón a separarse en parejas, para fortuna o desgracia, Itachi se encuentra con Yugao y Sakura con Sasuke ¿La situación logrará reavivar los lazos entre el capitán del equipo y su ex-compañera? ¿Cómo actuarán los dos miembros del equipo 7 al estar solos?

-Sakura, mientras yo esté con algún miembro del equipo de Kakashi, seguiré siendo su capitán…

* * *

 _¿Cómo han estado? :D Les pido disculpas por la enorme demora pero ya… les traigo el nuevo capítulo :D :D Les sigo agradeciendo muchísimo por seguir la historia y por dejar sus comentarios ^_^ Sigan dejando sus reviews, ya que me animan mucho a seguir con esto, prometo leerlos para ahora sí agradecerles personalmente._

 _Les mando muchos saludos y nos vemos en unos días :*_

 _ **~SiGu~**_


	6. ¿Infortunio afortunado?

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo VI: ¿Infortunio afortunado?**_

* * *

-Yugao…-Habló Sasuke con voz ronca.- Si va la alumna de mi hermano, yo también quiero ir… Después de todo, tú también dijiste que debía ir a donde tú fueras…-En el rostro del chico aparecía una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Lo lamento Sasuke, pero este escuadrón no puede excederse de tres miembros…-Habló Itachi.

-Te aseguro que no seré un estorbo, si eso es lo que piensas…-Contestó con sorna.

-Estorbo o no, la misión no es como las que solías comandar… El líder de este equipo soy yo y…

-Disculpe…-Sakura miró a Itachi.- Conozco muy bien las habilidades de Sasuke-kun y sé que será un refuerzo perfecto para esta ocasión…-El ANBU la miró de reojo.- Tal vez los dos no hemos estado en misiones de rango S como usted y Yugao-san pero… Eso no significa que subestime sus capacidades… E incluso… Me atrevería a decir que son iguales a las suyas…-Itachi alzó ambas cejas pero sin cambiar su mirada despreocupada.

-Así que…-La pelirrosa se colocó a un lado de Sasuke.- Si a él no se le permite ir…-tomó a su compañero de la muñeca.- Yo tampoco iré…-Dijo con mirada decidida.

El joven la miró sorprendido, al igual que Yugao. La expresión de Itachi pasó de ser relajada a mostrar un ceño fruncido; nadie se esperaba que Sakura contradijera a su asesor para defender a su ex-capitán.

-Vaya… Así que… ¿No quieres obedecer mis órdenes Haruno?-Su voz denotaba enojo.

-N-no es eso… Sólo que… Si lo que quiere es un escuadrón de tres personas, Sasuke-kun es el más adecuado, no yo…-Itachi avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Te dije que irías conmigo…-Dijo entre dientes muy molesto y activando su sharingan. Sasuke colocó a Sakura detrás de él a modo de protección.

-Se-senpai, no creo que llevar a dos miembros extra perjudique la misión…-Habló Yugao tocando el hombro de Itachi. El ANBU regresó a la _normalidad_ y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-De acuerdo…-Giró su rostro hacia Sasuke.- Al más mínimo error que cometas, Yugao asumirá la responsabilidad.-Lanzó una mirada fría a la asesora de su hermano.- En diez minutos partimos…-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuartel.

La chica de cabello lila no podía creer lo que vio, Itachi jamás la había mirado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era su compañera de equipo. Aquellos ojos le mostraron un _lado oscuro_ de un hombre que, si bien no era tan expresivo, ahora había cambiado rotundamente. Daba miedo, esa era la descripción correcta. La ANBU salió de sus pensamientos y regresó su mirada a los dos chicos que estaban junto a ella.

-Ya lo oyeron… Apúrate Uchiha, no tenemos todo el día…-Dijo con seriedad para después seguir el camino que recorrió Itachi.

Sakura temblaba de miedo por la forma en que su asesor reaccionó hacia ella; al igual que Yugao, también percibió la furia que sentía, y todo por su culpa.

-Descuida…-Reaccionó la chica.- No permitiré que te haga daño…-Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en los de ella.

-S-sí… Gracias…-Dijo la pelirrosa casi susurrando.

-Voy por mis cosas y a cambiarme de ropa, no tardo…-El Uchiha desapareció dejando a su compañera aún en shock. Si sentía que Itachi la hostigaba, ahora la iba a atormentar aún más con su _desliz_ de hace un momento. Cinco minutos después, Sasuke salía por el túnel que conectaba con el patio de concentración. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí comenzaron un gran alboroto y no era para menos, con el uniforme ANBU resaltaban sus bíceps y pectorales, a esto agreguemos su típico caminar que le daba un aire muy sexy, como si estuviera modelando en una pasarela.

-Por… Dios…- Sakura abrió aún más los ojos, sin despegar su mirada del chico. Ella se giró de espaldas a su compañero al chocar su mirada con la de él, comenzó a ruborizarse tanto que tuvo que colocarse la máscara para ocultar su abochornamiento, después comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Va con su novia!- Gritó una chica.

-¡No te vayas Sasuke-kun!-Se escuchó la voz de otra mujer.

-Sakura… Relájate, relájate, relá…-Se decía a sí misma.

-Apresurémonos que tu jefecito está desesperado por irse…-Sasuke pasó al lado de ella.

-¡Sí!

Itachi estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargado en el tronco. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta de acceso, esperando a que esos dos aparecieran. El primero en salir fue su hermano, quien también acaparó la atención de Yugao.

-Le sienta bien el uniforme, ¿No crees senpai?- Sonrió de lado. Itachi rodó los ojos molesto.

-El motivo de la misión es entregar un pergamino que contiene los cadáveres de tres ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena. La formación que usaremos es en línea: yo iré al frente, Haruno me seguirá, después irá Sasuke y al final Yugao. Acamparemos al anochecer en el punto al que lleguemos, por eso entre más avancemos de día, las posibilidades de detenernos en terreno seguro serán mayores… ¿Preguntas?- Nadie contestó.- Bien, andando.

El viaje comenzó con mucha tensión, nadie hablaba… El único sonido que emitían era el de sus pies al caer en las ramas de los árboles. Durante cinco horas de camino, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que comenzó a llover. Las condiciones climáticas los obligaron a detenerse en una posada para guarecerse de la lluvia, lo que implicaba cambiar su apariencia de ANBU a ser unos civiles que llegaban de paso.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos…-Saludó con cortesía la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes…-Respondió Itachi- Deseamos alquilar unas habitaciones.

-Por supuesto señor, ¿Podría darme su nombre completo por favor?

-Ichiro Usui y él es mi hermano Jiro…-Señaló a Sasuke.

-¿Su nombre señorita? –le preguntó a Yugao.

-Dai Inoue…- La empleada miró ahora a Sakura.

-Su nombre es Takara Usui, es mi esposa…-Se adelantó Sasuke. La pelirrosa giró rápidamente su rostro sonrojado hacia él.

-Usted y su esposa son muy jóvenes…-La mujer los miró a ambos sorprendida.

-Será una habitación para ambos…-El Uchiha rodeó la espalda de Sakura con un brazo.

-Claro que sí señor, firme aquí por favor.

-Estaremos en nuestra habitación, _hermanito…_ -Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado. _**Su**_ _ **esposa**_ estaba en shock observándolo y, tras volver a la realidad, sus ojos se desviaron a Itachi, quien la veía molesto. La pareja comenzó a caminar en dirección a la recámara, bajo la atenta mirada de los ahí presentes.

-Su hermano es bastante atractivo, al igual que su mujer… Me atrevería a decir que sus hijos serán hermosos.-Habló la recepcionista.

-¿Usted cree?-Respondió Itachi alzando una ceja sin despegar su vista de Sakura y Sasuke.

-En absoluto.-Sonrió la mujer.- Usted y la señorita deben firmar aquí y aquí…-Señaló dos líneas, una para Itachi y otra para Yugao.

-Muy bien, aquí están sus llaves. Pueden pasar a sus habitaciones, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en preguntar.

-Le agradecemos mucho…-Contestó la ANBU con una ligera sonrisa. Itachi hizo una reverencia y emprendió su camino a la recámara, dejando sola a Yugao.

-Pst, señorita…-Habló en voz baja la recepcionista.- ¿No cree que Usui-san está celoso? Al parecer no le agradó escuchar que su hermano y su esposa tendrían una sola recámara para am…-Yugao la miró retadoramente.

-Me retiro, si necesita algo, avíseme…-Dijo nerviosa la mujer.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la recepcionista regresó nuevamente a la barra de atención a clientes. Mirando en todas direcciones, se colocó un auricular en la oreja izquierda y una diadema con micrófono.

-Todo ha salido según lo planeado.

 _-Muy bien, vamos a darles la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos inquilinos.-_ Contestó un hombre.

La habitación de Yugao estaba enseguida de la recepción, a escasos cinco metros girando a la derecha de la misma. Desde que habían llegado al lugar, la ANBU se extrañó de la localización del pequeño motel, pues era sabido que esa zona había estado deshabitada desde el inicio de la guerra.

Eran las 7:30 pm y el diluvio no cesaba, al parecer, tendrían que pasar la noche ahí y continuar con el viaje temprano por la mañana. En su recámara, Itachi caminaba en círculos recordando las palabras dichas por Sasuke horas atrás.

-[ _Su nombre es Takara Usui, es mi esposa…_ _Será una habitación para ambos…_ _Estaremos en nuestra habitación, hermanito…]-_ La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos. Por instinto, lanzó una kunai hacia el _intruso._

-Senpai, soy yo…-El arma se clavó en la pared, a escasos centímetros de Yugao.

-Tch… toca la puerta antes de entrar.

-Perdona…-Cerró despacio tras entrar.- No me agrada este lugar… ¿No te parece extraño que en medio de la nada sólo exista esta posada?

-Emboscada.-Respondió secamente.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Caímos como idiotas en su trampa… Pronto vendrán a atacarnos...-Su mirada moviéndose de un lado a otro en busca de algo extraño.

En la habitación de la "pareja", Sakura y Sasuke no derrochaban romance. El Uchiha estaba acostado boca arriba en una de las dos camas, mientras Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de la otra, mirando la incesante lluvia a través de la ventana.

-Tch… Estoy hartándome…-Dijo él levantándose de golpe para después salir de la recámara. Sakura dio un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer en el colchón. Comenzó a recordar las palabras de Sasuke en la recepción y no evitó sonrojarse al imaginarse como _**su esposa**_ **.**

-Ja… Sólo en tus sueños Sakura…-Dijo para sí misma. Después de localizar su mochila en el sillón de enfrente, se puso de pie, la tomó y se metió al baño.

Sasuke se encontraba en el balcón afuera de la habitación, miraba a los alrededores en busca de pobladores pero no localizó alma alguna. Caminó lentamente por el corredor y sintió un chakra distinto al de los presentes en el hotel, se giró bruscamente en dirección al bosque y, después de activar su sharingan, divisó a un grupo de shinobis a medio kilómetro de distancia, al parecer se dirigían hacia allá. Por medio de teletransportación, apareció en su habitación, llamó a Sakura pero nadie contestó. Preocupado por su compañera, buscó con su sharingan por toda la recámara y sus ojos se detuvieron en el baño, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, giró despacio el picaporte y quedó boquiabierto con la escena que apreció: una pelirrosa de espaldas, desnuda y con el agua de la regadera cayendo en su cabeza. Alguien abrió la puerta de la recámara y la única reacción de Sasuke fue encerrarse con Sakura en el baño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba detrás de ella, tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

-No hagas ruido… Alguien ha entrado al cuarto, al parecer es una emboscada…-Dijo en voz baja el Uchiha. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, trató de cubrir su pecho con ambos brazos pero aun así, de su cintura para abajo no había nada que tapara su piel expuesta.

Desde afuera, alguien intentaba entrar al baño, Sakura giró su rostro preocupado hacia su compañero y vio algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado: un Sasuke muy sonrojado y visiblemente incómodo por la cercanía entre ambos. El pelinegro se giró para darle la espalda y caballerosamente se quitó la playera para dársela a ella.

-Pónte esto… Lamento haber entrado así, no fue mi…

-¿Sasuke?-Se escuchó la voz de Itachi.

-I-Itachi-san…-Susurró Sakura preocupada.

-Qué demonios quieres… ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?-Trató de sonar lo más natural posible.

-¿Dónde está Haruno? Nos han tendido una emboscada…-Sakura leyó en los labios de Sasuke un "te lo dije".

-No sé a dónde fue, estoy bañándome…-Itachi activó su sharingan y descubrió que su alumna estaba en el baño, junto con su hermano. Fingiendo no saber, volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke.

-Cuando regrese, vayan los dos a mi habitación…-Se escuchó que la puerta de la recámara fue cerrada y ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados. Sasuke salió del baño y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Itachi aún estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto.

-No pensé que ambos se tomaran muy en serio el rol de _marido y mujer_ …-Dijo con seriedad.-Sé que estás ahí adentro Haruno… Los dos hagan el favor de vestirse y los quiero en mi habitación en cinco minutos.-Tras decir esto, Itachi se esfumó, Sasuke sacó una camisa de su mochila y salió dando un portazo. Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba más que apenada, su asesor se imaginó cosas que no sucedieron. Ambos estuvieron en el baño, sí, pero no pasó nada, absolutamente nada.

Cinco minutos después, Sakura llegaba a la puerta de Itachi, y antes de que tocara, esta fue abierta por Yugao quien la miró de arriba abajo y después miró a Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido, la vista hacia abajo y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Bien, ya están todos… Al parecer nos han orillado a una trampa, un escuadrón de ninjas entrará dentro de poco al hotel y buscará llevarse el pergamino que contiene los cadáveres.

-Es un grupo de quince…-Habló Sasuke.- Probablemente tienen la habilidad de dispersar su chakra para no ser percibidos.

-Quizás nos vienen siguiendo desde Konoha… ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería traerte? Para estas misiones, máximo deben ser tres miembros por equipo.-Itachi se paró enfrente de Sasuke.

-Tch… No quieras culparme por tu incapacidad para percibirlos, tú eres el líder… _Hermanito_.-Respondió Sasuke en tono de burla.

-Ba-basta ya…-Sakura se interpuso entre los dos.-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos cuanto an…-Las luces de la habitación se apagaron.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.-Los queríamos recibir como es debido…- La suposición de Sasuke se confirmaba, el chakra de los enemigos no se percibía y la falta de luz era un impedimento para localizarlos visualmente.

-Vaya… Qué tenemos aquí…-Se escuchó la voz de otro hombre.-Creo que será más provechoso llevarnos como motín a sus bellas acompañantes en lugar de un estúpido pergamino.-Susurró en el oído de Sakura. Con un golpe en la nuca logró noquearla, la tomó en brazos y escapó por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal. Sasuke se lanzó tras ella pero otro shinobi lo detuvo con un golpe en el estómago.

-Ahhh… Ya veo… Lamento llevarme a tu mujer… Uchiha…-Sasuke había activado su sharingan al recibir el golpe.

-Tch…Maldito…-Dijo el pelinegro adolorido.

-Descuida, la disfrutaré por ti…-Respondió el hombre. Itachi, quien también ya había activado su sharingan, lanzó un genjutsu por toda la habitación, permitiéndole a Sasuke salir en busca de Sakura. La lluvia le impedía localizar las pisadas del raptor, pero el chakra de la chica era tan claro como el agua.

Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, pues la ropa mojada lo hacía más pesado. Logró darle alcance a la altura de una cascada, donde el secuestrador quedó atrapado. El hombre se giró y reveló su identidad, era un ninja desertor de la aldea de la arena.

-¿Tanto te importa esta perra? Qué es tuya ¿Eh?-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Ella es… es…-A Sasuke le temblaban las manos.

-Jajajajaja ¿Lo ves? No es más que una puta que te encontraste en el camino.

-¡Ella es mi esposa!-En sus ojos apareció el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Uyyyy así cambian las cosas…-El hombre se acercó aún más a la orilla de la cascada.- ¿La quieres? Ve por ella entonces…-Dejó caer a Sakura sin preocupación alguna. Sasuke se lanzó al precipicio y logró abrazarla para amortiguar el golpe en el agua, pero debido a la altura, la fuerza con la que impactaron fue grande, ocasionando que él también quedara inconsciente.

El río logró arrastrar ambos cuerpos hasta la orilla y minutos después, Sakura era la que reaccionaba primero. Su cabeza dolía como si fuera a explotar y su visión era borrosa, no entendía cómo llegó hasta ahí. Giró un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a un hombre tendido en las piedras; la pelirrosa comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hasta estar a un lado de él y lo volteó para ver su rostro.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun… ¿Sasuke-kun?-Hablaba con voz débil, dándole ligeras palmadas en la mejilla.

Sakura acercó su rostro a la altura del corazón de su compañero, sus latidos eran débiles y arrítmicos. Colocó sus manos en el pecho y comenzó a irradiar chakra curativo para atenuar las lesiones internas que el Uchiha tuviera.

Debido a su estado, ella se debilitaba aún más mientras trataba de reanimarlo, por lo que tendría que implementar técnicas médicas comunes para lograr que el pelinegro reaccionara. La respiración cardiopulmonar era la opción adecuada, por lo que comenzó a hacer compresiones cardíacas. El procedimiento no estaba dando resultado, así que la segunda opción era la respiración boca a boca.

Por la mente de Sakura cruzaron recuerdos de antaño, de su etapa como estudiante de la academia ninja. Recordó la escena del beso entre Sasuke y Naruto, y la ocasión en que estuvo cerca de besar al Uchiha gracias a una transformación hecha por el rubio. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verse cumplir su sueño, aunque no de la forma en que ella hubiera deseado.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la boca de su compañero y acercó su rostro al de él. El aire comenzó a fluir a través de los pulmones de Sasuke gracias a la incesante labor de la pelirrosa, poco a poco, la misma Sakura comenzó a sentirse más débil, pero su esfuerzo rindió frutos al sentir cómo el Uchiha reaccionaba. Una última exhalación bastó para que él abriera los ojos, podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella sobre sus labios.

-Sakura…-Susurró. Ella sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y después se desvaneció sobre su pecho.

-Sa-Sakura…oye…-Empezó a enderezarse lentamente.

Sasuke le dio suaves palmadas a la mejilla de su compañera y percibió el descenso de temperatura de su cuerpo a causa de la lluvia; si no encontraba un lugar dónde guarecerse, la chica y él se ganarían un fuerte resfriado que a nadie beneficiaba en estos momentos.

Delicadamente, tomó a Sakura en brazos y caminó hacia el interior de la cascada. La zona se caracterizaba por tener grutas y cuevas, que si bien garantizaban una guarida, no aseguraban si eran escondites de bandoleros o de animales salvajes. Para su suerte, el lugar estaba seco y vacío, el único inconveniente es que no había ramas u hojas secas con las cuales pudiera hacer una fogata para calentarse.

Recostando a Sakura y dejando de lado sus _instintos de hombre_ , comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada, extendiéndola entre las rocas de la cueva. Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas hizo lo mismo con Sakura, costándole en demasía no pensar en la vista de la regadera en el motel. Ahora estaban solos, empapados y únicamente con la ropa interior cubriéndolos.

Jamás pensó estar en una situación así con su compañera, aquella que lo fastidiaba en sus días de academia y que ahora, despertaba sentimientos _nuevos_ para él. Desviando la mirada del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar recostado a su lado. La tomó del brazo para acercarla hacia él y cerrando los ojos, la abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo los suaves latidos de su corazón.

No supo si el escalofrío que sintió fue por la cercanía de sus cuerpos o por la baja temperatura corporal de ella, lo que era cierto es que ambos necesitaban entrar en calor a como diera lugar. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la emboscada comenzaron a perturbar su mente, imaginando qué habría sucedido con su hermano y la otra ANBU… ¿Robarían el pergamino? No, Itachi haría que primero lo mataran antes de perder algo tan importante.

Fastidiado de tanto pensar, regresó a la realidad cuando sintió los brazos de su compañera envolviendo su cintura. Su respiración se detuvo al ver cómo la chica buscaba juntarse más a él, tenía frío, su cuerpo temblaba, pero aún seguía dormida, para tranquilidad del Uchiha. Por la posición que tomó ella, pareciera que pelinegro fuera un oso de peluche al que abrazan con cariño. La cabeza de Sakura quedó cerca de su mentón y pudo inhalar el delicioso aroma de su cabello, producto del baño que él estrepitosamente interrumpió hace unas horas.

Con el calor que comenzaba a emanar de sus cuerpos y el relajante olor de la pelirrosa, Sasuke comenzó a cerrar sus ojos en señal de sueño, quedando dormido pocos minutos después. A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia ya había cesado y el trino de los pájaros resonaba en la caverna. Una adormilada Sakura despertaba de su sueño, se sentía ligeramente sofocada, como si algo la retuviera para que no escapara. Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar el lugar con su mirada, estaba en una cueva... Bajó hacia su abdomen y una mano posaba sobre este, recorrió su cuerpo y vio que no tenía ropa.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, recordó que un hombre estuvo detrás de ella la noche anterior, tal parece que los maleantes lograron salirse con la suya, robaron el pergamino y de paso la tomaron como rehén, ¿Abusaron de ella? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Dónde estaban Sasuke y los demás? La respiración comenzó a acelerarse al imaginar lo que habrían hecho con su cuerpo mientras estuvo inconsciente. Comenzó a girar lentamente para no despertar a su captor, llevándose una grande sorpresa al ver al hombre que la apresaba contra su cuerpo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- El sonido de una cachetada resonó en el lugar.

-¡Explícame qué demonios me has hecho!- Gritó Sakura roja como un tomate y dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-¡¿Que te explique?! ¡Fui a rescatarte del idiota que te raptó, estaba lloviendo y no cooperaste al estar inconsciente!- Se levantó Sasuke apresurado poniéndose la ropa.

-¡Ambos estábamos mojados y no tuve opción!-Le aventó la ropa a Sakura sin mirarla. La pelirrosa escuchó cómo el Uchiha salía de la cueva maldiciendo, mientras ella se vestía rápidamente.

Minutos después, la chica salió y su rostro se sonrojó más al divisarlo sentado en una roca, con el ceño fruncido y una de sus manos en la frente, clara señal de estar frustrado y enojado. La miró de reojo y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar delante de ella.

-Déjate de estupideces y mejor preocúpate porque no hayan robado los cadáveres… -Susurró disgustado el Uchiha. Ella por su parte no respondió, comenzó a caminar guardando una buena distancia entre ambos.

Durante el camino de regreso al motel, la pelirrosa recreó en su mente la posible historia del porqué terminaron desnudos. Como Sasuke había dicho, sus ropas empapadas y la imposibilidad de hacer fuego lo orillaron a despojarlos de sus prendas para no enfermarse. El único calor que podía producir era cuerpo a cuerpo, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Recriminándose por mal pensar del Uchiha, apresuró el paso para alcanzarle. Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor para emitir la primera palabra entre ambos desde que abandonaron la cascada.

-Sasuke-kun… Yo…-Su voz expresaba vergüenza.

-Lo sé… Ya olvídalo… -El Uchiha también estaba incómodo, sus mejillas lo delataban.

-Te agradezco… Por lo que hiciste…

-Sakura, mientras yo esté con algún miembro del equipo de Kakashi, seguiré siendo su capitán…-Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

La pelirrosa asintió ligeramente, desviando rápidamente la mirada y regresando a su bochorno por lo ocurrido. El pelinegro simuló naturalidad, pero una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro. Últimamente comenzaba a disfrutar cómo Sakura trataba inútilmente de reprimirse al estar junto a él, pero seguía siendo tan obvia como hace años. En otro punto del bosque, Itachi y Yugao discutían su _ineptitud_ de la noche anterior.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-La ANBU vociferaba mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro.-¡Es increíble que ni tú ni yo sintiéramos su chakra!- Itachi rodó los ojos.

-Lo que importa es que no se llevaron el pergamino… -El pelinegro reforzaba el sello con un nuevo jutsu.

-¡Míranos! Estamos retrasados con un día y no quiero imaginarme qué otras cosas puedan suceder después de esto… ¡No entiendo cómo pudiste traer a esa chica! Lo único que hizo fue causar…- Itachi la acorraló contra un árbol, en sus ojos el sharingan reflejaba su enojo.

-Escucha… Si traje la traje es porque la creo capaz de ser lo que eres, una ANBU… Ahórrate tus palabras y comportarte acorde a tu edad… No querrás que en mi reporte detalle tu imprudente actitud…-Yugao lo miraba con incredulidad mientras el agarre del Uchiha se ablandaba poco a poco.

-Regresemos al hotel por las cosas. Conociendo a Sasuke, es probable que esté esperándonos ahí…-El pelinegro comenzó a caminar entre los cadáveres de sus oponentes ante la mirada expectante de su compañera. En todos los años que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto defendiendo a alguno de sus pupilos, al contrario, a la menor muestra de debilidad de estos, los relegaba a un escuadrón inferior o hacía que los expulsaran. La pelirrosa estaba volviéndose una molestia para todos, en especial para ella.

-Juro que esa mirada que le das, me la darás a mí senpai…-Dijo en voz triste pero decidida.

Tras una caminata de casi una hora, Sakura y Sasuke regresaban al motel. El lugar quedó solo después de la batalla de anoche, por lo que sería fácil entrar, pero eso no significaba que debían bajar la guardia.

-Es una suerte que no se hayan llevado nada…-Sakura miraba en su mochila si algo faltaba.

-Iré a la cocina a buscar algo de comer…-Dijo el Uchiha caminando hacia la puerta, pero la mano de la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

-Es-espera… Mientras caminábamos, noté que sangrabas del abdomen…-La pelirrosa lo sostenía del brazo.

-No es nada…-Desvió la mirada.

-Por favor… Déjame revisarte… ¿P-po-podrías quitarte la camisa?-La mirada de Sakura seguía firme en él.

A regañadientes, el Uchiha desabrochó la prenda. Sakura se apresuró a colocar su mano en la herida profunda, al parecer había sido hecha con una shuriken, por el patrón de corte. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. El pelinegro pasaba su vista por sus pestañas, su nariz y sus labios. Se quedó fijo en estos y lentamente colocó la palma de su mano en una de las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

-Te dije que no era nada, por qué no escuchas lo que dice tu líder…-Susurró. Sakura enfocó sus ojos en él y fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

La misión logra cumplirse sin más contratiempos. En Sunagakure la algarabía por el cumpleaños del Kazekage los obliga a permanecer dos días más fuera de Konoha.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacían mi hermano y tú en el baño del hotel la noche de la emboscada?

* * *

 _Sí, lo sé… Después de casi un año vengo actualizando :/ No terminaría de contarles los motivos, les puedo resumir que estuve un largo tiempo en depresión por problemas personales, después comencé a trabajar (casi 12 horas fuera de casa de lunes a viernes) y fui perdiendo la inspiración. Pero bueno, a dejar lo malo en el pasado y tadaaaaaaa aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D Les pido enormes disculpas por tanta pero tanta espera, no les prometo una fecha exacta para las actualizaciones, ya que estoy en proceso de admisión para entrar a la maestría (recen porque sí entre), pero les puedo asegurar que regresé para continuar la historia ^_^_

 ** _~SiGu~_**


	7. En honor del Kazekage

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contendrá AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo VII: En honor del Kazekage**_

* * *

-Te dije que no era nada, por qué no escuchas lo que dice tu líder…-Susurró. Sakura enfocó sus ojos en él y fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Enderezándose lentamente, quedó perdida en aquella mirada carmín.

El poseedor de aquellos profundos orbes la había hecho caer en un genjutsu, uno que simulaba el correr natural del tiempo en la mente de la víctima, inmovilizándola por completo en la realidad… Una trampa perfecta cuando se deseaba _hacer y deshacer,_ resultando airoso en el acto.

-Ya no sé qué pensar de ti Sakura…-Habló al oído de Sakura tras acortar la distancia entre ambos.

-Jamás imaginé decir esto pero… Me estás volviendo loco…-Su nariz rozaba la mejilla de la pelirrosa. Después se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la chica para susurrarle.-Estos malditos ojos tuyos, tarde o temprano, mirarán a través de los míos con la misma profundidad del sharingan…

Con una lentitud tortuosa, tomó la mano de Sakura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras su otra mano se colocaba en la pequeña cintura de la chica con la intensión de acercarla más a él. Inclinó ligeramente su rostro, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a experimentar por primera vez en su vida la sensación de sus labios tocando los de una mujer.

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo…-Dijo Itachi entre dientes. El ANBU se encontraba detrás de su hermano, amenazándolo con una kunai en el cuello. El Uchiha menor se reincorporó lentamente lanzando un suspiro cansado, se giró un poco para encararlo y después sonrió con sorna.

-Realmente ganarías la medalla a la intromisión…

-Es un alivio que la chica no esté lúcida, se desmayaría por tu patética confesión…-Sasuke no respondió.-Qué pena que después de tanto tiempo de convivir con ella, elegiste este escenario para… Esto…

-Las oportunidades van y vienen Itachi…-Habló bajo pero con voz profunda.

-Las tuyas _hermanito_ se consumieron el día que pisaste el cuartel…-Lo miró retadoramente.

-Sería un completo idiota si me creyera tus palabras, nadie asegura que llegaré a ser ANBU… Tú lo dijiste, no soy apto para esto.-Sonrió despreocupado.

-Quizás tú no, pero ella sí…-Contraatacó con una leve sonrisa de lado.

-¿Intentas intimidarme?-Levantó una ceja.- Te recuerdo el código que tanto rezan tus colegas: "Nadie puede creerse más que nadie, todos son iguales…"-Entrecerró los ojos.-Ahora sal de la habitación, desharé el genjutsu y tú no formabas parte del momento…-Se giró para posicionarse a como estaba originalmente.

-Te lo advierto Sasuke, podrás manejar el fuego, pero cuando juegas tontamente con él, es muy difícil controlarlo…-Itachi comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Créeme…-Desvió su mirada hacia el piso.- Está comenzando a quemarme…-Su expresión se ablandó cuando sus orbes se posaron en los de Sakura. Tratando de relajarse, comenzó a deshacer el jutsu; La pelirrosa dio indicios de volver al _presente_ cuando sus cejas se fruncieron levemente. Sasuke la observaba con su _típica_ pose despectiva y en un rápido movimiento, golpeó la frente de la chica con su dedo corazón, haciendo ligera palanca con su pulgar.

-¿¡Eh?!-Reaccionó torpemente. El Uchiha mostró un semblante aburrido, levantando una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?-Debía reconocer que era un buen actor, cada expresión que hacía sonaba muy natural.

-¡S-sí! Es sólo que…-Desvió su vista para después regresar a los ojos de su compañero.-Me pareció ver…-Lo miró interrogante.

-Aquí están…-Itachi hizo su _entrada_ a escena. Los sujetos frente a él lo ignoraron, parecían ensimismados uno en el otro. Sasuke seguía con la camisa desabrochada y ella con una mano sobre el abdomen de este. El ANBU carraspeó molesto, esperando sacarlos de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que la actuación de esposos ya terminó Haruno…-La chica giró su rostro bruscamente y sus mejillas se tornaron en extremo rojas cuando sintió dónde tenía su mano. El mayor de los Uchiha le lanzó una mirada a su hermano, dándole a entender que abotonara la camisa. El joven rodó lo ojos en señal de fastidio y comenzó a cerrar la prenda.

El nerviosismo de Sakura era evidente, otra vez era cachada con _las manos en la masa_ por su asesor, y aunque él sabía lo que ocurría (o había ocurrido realmente), no podía mostrarse visiblemente benévolo con ella, menos ante los recientes sentimientos de su hermano por la pelirrosa.

-¡I-Itachi-san! ¿Tiene el pergamino?-El ANBU lo sacó de sus ropas y lo mostró sin decir palabra alguna, muy inexpresivo. Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

-Iré a buscar comida…-Sasuke comenzó a caminar y después se detuvo a un lado de Itachi, girando un poco el rostro en dirección a Sakura.- ¿Vienes?- El ANBU no se inmutó.

-Si… -Avanzó la pelirrosa, quedando frente a su tutor.- Estaremos abajo… -Siguió por detrás a Sasuke, topándose en la puerta con una Yugao visiblemente agitada.

Itachi permaneció fijo en su lugar, con la vista perdida en la pared. La ANBU notó la tensión que emanaban esos tres y apostaría que el enfado del Uchiha se debía nuevamente a _ella_ , su fastidio. Regresó su vista al pasillo, donde ambos jóvenes avanzaban hablando entre ellos.

-¿Seguro que ya no te duele?- Dijo la chica en voz baja con preocupación.

-Te dije que no era nada Sakura…

-¿Sucedió algo senpai?- Preguntó mientras ingresaba a la recámara.

-Nada…-Respondió el pelinegro sin mirar a la ANBU.-Tomaré un baño, asegúrate de resguardar el pergamino.

¿Nada? Ahí estaban pasando muchas cosas; era evidente que él no quería entablar una conversación con ella, la discusión en el bosque era motivo de su evasión pero estaba segura de que había algo más. Tal vez no tendría el poder ocular que su compañero y el hermano de este poseían, pero era una ANBU, los métodos que aprendió en el cuartel para obtener información los pondría en práctica con _cierta_ persona.

En la cocina, los jóvenes ninjas se preguntaban irónicamente cómo en un motel sólo había pan, huevos, leche y especias para comer. Sakura buscaba en cada cajón de la empolvada alacena alguna caja de fósforos, mientras Sasuke inspeccionaba el lugar con su mirada, recargado en la barra detrás de la pelirrosa.

Sus ojos no evitaron mirar que la falda de la chica subía cada vez más al estar parada de puntitas, intentando palpar con su mano alguna sartén en la parte superior del mueble. Increíble, ahora se sentía como el idiota pervertido de Naruto. Esbozó una sonrisa incrédula sin despegar los ojos de aquellas piernas, empezando a sentir sus mejillas y cuello abochornados. _"podrás manejar el fuego, pero cuando juegas tontamente con él, es muy difícil controlarlo…"_

-Maldición…- Dijo para sí mismo pasando una mano sobre su cabello y desviando sus ojos a la parte superior de la alacena.

En cuestión de segundos, se encontró detrás de Sakura ayudándola a bajar una pequeña cacerola. La chica contuvo la respiración al percibir la cercanía entre ambos. Sasuke movía sus brazos a los costados de ella, haciendo parecer que en una oportunidad la abrazaría por la espalda, _"sólo en tus sueños",_ se recordó mentalmente. Simulando un disparo, salió fuego del dedo del pelinegro y encendió la hornilla de la estufa, gracias al cielo por lo menos había gas.

-Si necesitas ayuda, sólo dime…

-¡No! Está bien… T-tú espera en la barra…-Torpemente acercaba los ingredientes a la estufa. Sasuke cayó en cuenta que estaba invadiendo de más el espacio personal de la pelirrosa.

-No seré un as en la cocina pero… Nunca morí de hambre en ninguna misión…-Se recargó levemente mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida. Avanzó despreocupado nuevamente hacia ella, quitó el huevo que traía en su mano y con un movimiento le dio a entender que se hiciera a un lado.

Se consideró afortunada de presenciar lo que muchas jamás verían: el sexy de Sasuke Uchiha cocinando. Mientras él revolvía los huevos, ella se apresuró a tomar dos vasos, los enjuagó un poco en el grifo y sirvió leche en ambos. Acomodó dos pequeños platos y colocó una rebanada de pan en ellos.

Con toda la seguridad del mundo, el pelinegro puso un poco de los huevos revueltos encima del pan, a lo que Sakura sonrió con burla levantando una ceja.

-Vaya Sasuke-kun… ¿No tienes miedo de cómo resultará el sabor?- El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos expectantes en la reacción de su compañera.

-¡Mmmm!-Exclamó Sakura con sus orbes muy abiertos. Él por su parte sonrió autosuficiente.

-Algún día deberías cocinar algo para los tres, estoy segura que Naruto quedará sorprendido…

-Ese idiota tiene dos manos para hacerse de comer…-Respondió antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de pan.

Sakura suspiró derrotada, jamás admitirán cariño entre ellos. Distraída acercó su mano a uno de los vasos con leche y, como si el destino quisiera _acercarlos_ _más_ , sus dedos quedaron sobre los de Sasuke. Ambos pares de ojos chocaron entre sí por unos segundos, ónix y jade; la mano de Sakura se quitó en un movimiento rápido y tomó el otro vaso, acercándolo enseguida a sus labios.

El pelinegro hizo lo mismo, aún con la mirada sobre ella. Creyendo que la incomodidad orillaría a Sasuke a desviar sus ojos, regresó sus orbes a él y ¡Oh sorpresa! Itachi la observaba detrás de su compañero bebiendo otro vaso con leche. La pelirrosa casi escupe el líquido ¡¿En qué momento había llegado?! El menor de los Uchiha se levantó de golpe y giró para apreciar a un relajado Itachi que mordía un sándwich hecho con los huevos revueltos.

-Sabe bien Haruno…-El ANBU levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-N-no lo hice yo… Fue Sasuke-kun…-Rio nerviosa.

-Felicidades hermanito, ya puedes casarte…-La última frase sonó sarcástica. Sasuke sabía que Itachi le restregaría su imposibilidad de mantener una relación amorosa mediante todas las formas posibles, más si estaba en el cuartel ANBU.

-Iré a alistar mis cosas…-Dijo la pelirrosa en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para los dos ninjas. Ahora ambos hermanos quedaron solos. El mayor avanzó para sentarse frente al otro.

-¿Qué quieres?- Habló primero Sasuke.

-Deseo que no te acerques a Sakura, es una orden.

En su trayecto a la habitación donde ella y Sasuke _se hospedaban_ , la pelirrosa se encontró con Yugao esperándola afuera. Su apariencia indicaba que había estado en la ducha tiempo atrás.

-Yugao-san…-Le sonrió con amabilidad.- Abajo quedó comida para…

-¿Qué pretendes?- Interrumpió la ANBU.

-¿C-cómo?- Sakura respondió dudosa.

-¿Te gusta jugar a hacerte la que no sabes?-Yugao la miró con desprecio.- No sé qué truco estés usando en Itachi-senpai pero te advierto… Te arrepentirás.-La última frase la dijo entre dientes y después se fue a paso lento por el pasillo, dejando a la chica estática y confundida.

Entró en la habitación aún aturdida por lo sucedido. Se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y gritó fuertemente contra la almohada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero trató de reprimir el llanto lo más que pudo. Desde que llegó al cuartel, las cosas no comenzaron de forma fácil; estaba consiente que los ANBUs eran fríos por naturaleza, pero el haberse separado de sus compañeros y la constante culpa de sentirse un _problema_ para su asesor la estaban atormentando.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió, era Sasuke. Otro que se sentía perturbado por sus sentimientos. La pelirrosa no quiso mostrar su rostro de aflicción y prefirió quedarse en la misma postura. Minutos después, la puerta se cerró, indicando que él había salido. Giró su rostro en dirección a la cama del pelinegro y se percató que ya no estaban sus cosas. Se levantó con desgano, frotó sus manos en sus ojos y tomó su mochila para revisar si no faltaba nada.

Al llegar al área de recepción, los tres ninjas ya la esperaban. Su asesor tenía los ojos cerrados, con semblante reflexivo, Yugao la miraba retadoramente y Sasuke desvió sus orbes cuando los de ella se fijaron en él.

-Bien…-Suspiró Itachi.- Seguiremos con la misma formación, pero esta vez Sasuke irá al final.

Nadie objetó la decisión del capitán. Partieron del motel a las 10 am, faltando aún medio camino para llegar a la Aldea de la Arena. Con la energía al 100% y el clima a su favor, llegarían en seis horas a su destino si apresuraban el paso, después de todo, la misión se planeó para llegar a más tardar en dos días.

Al igual que cuando salieron de Konoha, nadie hablaba. Tal parece que todos estaban peleados, incluso Sasuke con ella, motivo que la pelirrosa desconocía. A tres kilómetros del punto de revisión, se detuvieron unos minutos para ingerir agua y unas píldoras del soldado que ella llevaba en su botiquín.

Como en toda aldea, en Suna se llevaba un registro de las personas que entraban y salían, los protocolos de seguridad se habían vuelto más rigurosos después del ataque de Sasori en el que murieron muchos habitantes y raptaron al Kazekage. Afortunadamente la paz gobernaba ahora en el País del Fuego, gracias a Naruto y la Alianza Shinobi.

-Buena tarde.-Saludó Itachi.- Venimos de parte del Hokage…

Antes de dejar el motel, habían decidido no portar el uniforme ANBU. Bastantes problemas habían tenido la noche anterior y el simple hecho de traer una máscara en sus rostros los haría blanco de nuevos ataques. Uno a uno iban escribiendo sus nombres en la bitácora de acceso y mientras llegaba su turno, Sakura se puso a contemplar los tejados de las casas aledañas, adornados con coloridos faroles.

-¿Se-señorita Haruno?-La pelirrosa se giró para mirar al hombre que le hablaba.- ¿Me recuerda? Soy Kenji.- Se trataba del joven ninja que se le había declarado durante la guerra, cuando se encontraba en la base médica de la Alianza Shinobi.

-¡¿Kenji?! Claro, cómo podría olvidarte.-Respondió una Sakura muy efusiva, acercándose a donde el hombre estaba haciendo guardia en la caseta.

-Otro idiota que se muere por ella…-Susurró Sasuke disgustado al notar el claro sonrojo del chico frente a Sakura.

-Acércate, te presentaré a mis acompañantes…-Jaló del brazo al chico para dejarlo frente a los demás.-Ella es Yugao-san y ellos son…

-¡Uchiha!- Respondieron al unísono Itachi y Sasuke, mirándose incrédulos entre sí.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi!- Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Él es mi asesor…-Señaló al ANBU.- Y él es mi…

-Soy su capitán.- Se adelantó Sasuke. Extendió su mano para saludar al _amigo_ de Sakura y le dio un fuerte apretón, mientras que Itachi lo miraba de reojo.

-Mu-mucho gusto… Soy Kenji Minami…-Habló con nerviosismo.

-Nos conocimos durante la guerra, cuando…Iba… A la… Base…-Dijo Sakura apenada en voz baja. El joven a su lado desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, desgraciadamente sus mejillas delataron el evidente bochorno. Era claro que algo había pasado entre esos dos, por más que quisieran ocultarlo.

-Genial…-Dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

El mismo ninja se ofreció a escoltarlos hasta las oficinas del Kazekage, claramente era una treta para seguir al lado de Sakura el mayor tiempo posible, a menos eso dedujo un irritado pelinegro. Al llegar al sitio, la aspirante a ANBU de Konoha despidió con un beso al jonin de la Arena, acción que provocó un suspiro molesto por parte de Sasuke y una descabellada sonrisa.

Un ANBU de Suna los acompañó por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la oficina principal; al entrar, Gaara se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Tras mirar el reflejo de las visitas en el vidrio, giró en su silla y después se puso de pie.

-Bienvenidos… Lamento que esta misión se haya planeado de improvisto.-Habló primero el pelirrojo.

-Es nuestro deber resguardar la seguridad de ambas aldeas, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse Kazekage-sama.-Dijo Itachi acercándose al escritorio para entregar el pergamino.

-Agradezco en verdad lo que hicieron por Sunagakure…-Quitó el sello que traía el rollo y se lo dio al ANBU que los había escoltado.- Espero no hayan tenido contratiempos en el viaje…-Miró a Sakura.

-Bu-bueno…-Intentó responder Sakura con duda.

-¡Sakura!- Exclamó Temari desde la entrada.

-Temari-san…-Sonrió alegremente la pelirrosa.

-Uchiha-san…-Saludó la rubia a Sasuke, este sólo asintió en respuesta.

-Gaara… En qué demonios estás pensando.-Dijo molesta. El Kazekage abrió más sus ojos sorprendido.- Ahh… Como sea…-Giró su rostro hacia Sakura.- Mi hermano estará cumpliendo años mañana… Por qué no se quedan unos días para la celebración…

-Por eso los faroles en las calles…-Recordó Sakura con rostro pensativo.

-Claro, por qué no…-Respondió el líder de la aldea.

-Le agradecemos su generosidad Kazekage-sama pero debemos regresar lo antes posible para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento en el cuartel…-Dijo Itachi lanzándole una mirada rápida a Sakura.

-No querrán rechazar la invitación del Kazekage… ¿Verdad Uchiha?…-Habló Kankuro entrando a la sala.

-Itachi-san, enviaré a Kakashi-dono un mensaje expresando mi petición de que se queden dos días más, como compensación a la exitosa misión que acaban de cumplir.-Gaara sonreía suavemente en su asiento.

-Como usted ordene señor.-Itachi hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Bien, andando Sakura. Tengo mucho que contarte…-Temari jaló el brazo de la pelirrosa para caminar en dirección a la puerta. La aludida miró a su asesor y este se limitó a asentir mediante un ligero ademán.

El mismo Gaara los guío hacia sus dormitorios, no pasarían su estadía en algún mesón de la aldea ya que la gran amistad entre Naruto y el Kazekage influía demasiado; además, Sakura fue una gran benefactora para la salud de los aldeanos al crear antídotos para venenos, por lo que el líder de Sunagakure siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

La residencia de Gaara estaba conectada con las oficinas del Kage. Si bien era muy espaciosa, no tenía muchos lujos. En las paredes reposaban fotografías familiares y de los antiguos Kazekages, los pasillos estaban decorados con plantas propias de la región, pero lo más hermoso del lugar eran las columnas de cantera esculpida y los enormes vitrales en cada habitación.

-Adelante por favor…-El pelirrojo abrió una recámara, permitiendo que Yugao entrara primero.-Espero sea de tu agrado y te sientas cómoda.

-Esto es más que suficiente Kazekage-sama, le agradezco mucho.-Sonrió la ANBU.

-Siéntete libre de recorrer el lugar, más tarde cenaremos en el salón principal. Una chica vendrá a traerte lo necesario para que te asees.-La mujer asintió e hizo una reverencia. Afuera de la habitación esperaban Itachi y Sasuke.

-Prosigamos.-Avanzó Gaara delante de ellos.- Supe que también ingresaste al cuartel ANBU Sasuke… Me sorprendió, sabiendo que Itachi-san ya estaba ahí…

-Cosas de mi padre…-Respondió Sasuke secamente.

-Fugaku-dono está envejeciendo, tarde o temprano elegirá a uno de los dos como su sucesor… ¿No les preocupa eso?- El pelirrojo los miró de reojo. Sasuke giró su rostro hacia Itachi, el cual seguía sin inmutarse.

-Esta es tu habitación Sasuke…-Se detuvo para abrir otra puerta.-Al fondo del pasillo están los baños termales.

-Gracias…-Respondió el pelinegro. Itachi y Gaara continuaron avanzando mientras el Kazekage conversaba cómodamente con el ANBU, poniendo una mano en la espalda del Uchiha.

Sasuke ingresó en la amplia habitación, captando su atención el balcón que sobresalía hacia el exterior. Corrió la cortina de tela transparente que cubría el cristal y abrió la puerta para que el aire entrara en el lugar. La vista que tenía era bastante agradable, se podía observar gran parte de la aldea.

Era un alivio que no tendría que compartir la habitación con su hermano. Si bien Naruto lo sacaba de quicio, prefería mil veces escuchar las estupideces del rubio que los sermones de Itachi. Por primera vez, desde que ingresó al cuartel, podría despejar su mente. El estar a solas consigo mismo le hacía mucha falta.

En los aposentos de Temari, la pelirrosa iniciaba una típica conversación _chica a chica_ con una rubia muy interrogante.

-Shikamaru… ¿Cómo está?-Su voz delataba nerviosismo. Sakura rio con complicidad.

Desde inicios de la guerra, el nuevo líder del clan Nara y la hermana del Kazekage convivieron más de lo que ambos se pudieron imaginar. Los dos fungían como embajadores de sus respectivas aldeas y cada cierto tiempo ella viajaba a Konoha y viceversa. Durante las estadías, el anfitrión se hacía cargo del hospedaje y la alimentación del visitante, por lo que no era fuera de lo común que se les viera siempre juntos.

La formación de los escuadrones de la Alianza Shinobi los obligó a separarse, situación que los hizo reconocer lo mucho que se echaban de menos, pero sobre todo, que en los dos iba surgiendo el sentimiento de amor de uno hacia el otro.

-Muy bien, trabajando duro con Kakashi-sensei y… Extrañándote…-La pelirrosa le lanzó una mirada pícara.

-¡Sakura!-La pobre Temari se puso de mil colores y después comenzó a reír.-Han pasado algunos meses desde el compromiso…

-El tiempo vuela… Cuando menos lo imagines ya estarás en la ceremonia nupcial diciendo tus votos…-Respondió animada. Y sí, Shikamaru le había propuesto matrimonio a la chica al terminar la guerra.

-¡¿Y tú cuándo te animarás a aceptar a alguno de tus admiradores?! Naruto, Rock Lee…-Dijo la rubia en pose retadora, con sus manos en la cintura. Sakura sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza.

-No sé si Shikamaru te lo dijo… En Konoha ha habido muchos cambios las últimas semanas…

-Sí, algo mencionó en la última carta que recibí…-Temari frunció ligeramente el ceño.- El decreto de Kakashi-dono ¿Cierto?- La pelirrosa asintió.

-Aún si no fuera aceptada dentro del cuartel…-Tragó saliva haciendo una pausa.- Estoy segura que la persona que amo ingresará…-Miró a Temari con tristeza.

-¡Oh vamos! No pongas esa cara…- La rubia sonrió animada.- Si de algo estoy segura es que el destino te unirá a ese hombre ¡Míranos a Shikamaru y a mí! Nunca imaginé que terminaría casándome con alguien que no es de mi aldea…- Lanzó un suspiro. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rojizo.

-Está bien, creeré en ti…-La ojiverde tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y guiñó en complicidad.

Las tarde iba transcurriendo rápido entre tanto ajetreo por la cena de esa noche. Como invitados del Kazekage y al no contar con la vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión, Itachi y Sasuke fueron llevados con el sastre personal de Kankuro. Por la falta de tiempo, no fue posible elaborar dos trajes para los Uchiha, así que tuvieron que modificar algunos que el hermano mayor de Gaara tenía guardados.

Por el lado de las chicas, Temari les prestó unos vestidos a Sakura y a Yugao. Era increíble ver el armario de la princesa de Suna, pero más asombro causaba su molestia al decir que no tenía suficiente ropa. Tal parece que Shikamaru tendría que trabajar arduamente para complacer a su futura esposa, por lo menos en cuanto a prendas de vestir se trataba.

La noche había llegado y el salón principal iba llenándose de gente. En la habitación de Sakura, la rubia hacía los últimos ajustes al peinado y vestuario de la pelirrosa. La ninja de Konoha alegaba que no eran necesarios tanto glamour y joyas, pero Temari decía que todo era _en honor del Kazekage_. La primera en salir fue la princesa de Suna, al ser la hermana y a la vez consejera del dirigente de la Aldea de la Arena, se requería su presencia antes de que el Kage hiciera su entrada al salón.

-Maldición…-Susurró Sakura.-Apenas y puedo moverme con esto…-Se colocó a toda prisa los pendientes de cristal que le había prestado la rubia.

Dando un último vistazo en el espejo, salió corriendo de la recámara en dirección a la sala donde sería la cena. Al girar por uno de los pasillos, chocó accidentalmente con un hombre de traje negro. Su cabeza se impactó en el pecho del agraviado y, debido a la carrera, sólo atinó a disculparse sin mirar el rostro de la persona.

Al llegar al recinto, buscó con la mirada a Itachi. Estaba parado con bastante formalidad frente al líder de los ANBUs de Sunagakure. Vestía un traje azul índigo y en su cintura portaba un cinturón de tela color marrón, similar al de los kimonos. Lo que más llamó la atención de Sakura fue que su tutor llevaba el cabello suelto, siempre acostumbraba a atarlo en una coleta. La pelirrosa avanzó entre las mesas hasta quedar detrás del ANBU.

-Disculpe…-Se dirigió a Itachi. Este giró lentamente y quien viera su expresión, juraría que las moscas se meterían a su boca.

-¿Sa-Sakura?-El pelinegro estaba más que sorprendido y no era para menos.

-Vaya Itachi, vienes bien acompañado…- El otro ANBU tomó una de las manos de Sakura y la besó, cosa que incomodó a la chica generando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Haruno, él es Korobi, el jefe del cuartel ANBU de Suna y uno de los hombres de confianza del Kazekage…

-Mucho gusto Korobi-san…-La pelirrosa sonrió levemente.

-Itachi me hablaba sobre ti… ¿Ninja médico?

-Así es señor…

-Korobi, si nos disculpas…-El aludido asintió. Itachi se giró y tomó del brazo a Sakura, caminaron hasta una de las mesas cercanas a la de Gaara y tomaron asiento.

Pocos minutos después, el Kazekage entró al salón seguido por sus hermanos y consejeros, entre ellos Korobi. Una ronda de aplausos y vítores no se hizo esperar, demostrando que Gaara era muy querido por su gente.

-Buenas noches a todos, agradezco su grata presencia a esta velada…

Mientras Gaara hablaba, Yugao llegó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Itachi. La ANBU también lucía bien con su atuendo: un vestido color rosa palo y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. El único que faltaba era Sasuke, pero conociendo su personalidad, lo más probable es que se haya quedado en su habitación o haya salido a inspeccionar la aldea.

-Yugao-san…-La ANBU le lanzó una mirada fría.- Te queda perfecto el vestido…-Sonrió Sakura con sinceridad, para después regresar su atención al discurso de Gaara. La chica de cabello morado resbaló su vista por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, negándose a admitir que se veía mejor que ella.

Tras las palabras del Kazekage, prosiguió el brindis tradicional. Posteriormente los meseros comenzaron a servir los platillos, mientras un fotógrafo retrataba a Gaara con algunos de los invitados. Un grupo de músicos amenizaba el banquete con piezas suaves y relajantes. En medio de la cena, Yugao se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño, dejando a Sakura e Itachi solos.

-Su traje…Le sienta bien…-Dijo Sakura sin mirar a su tutor, el cual no respondió.

-Haruno…

-¿Si?-La pelirrosa giró para observar a Itachi.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacían mi hermano y tú en el baño del hotel la noche de la emboscada?-El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ammm…-Sakura desvió su mirada en señal de nervios, pero la voz de Temari detrás de ellos fue la _campana_ que la salvó.

-¡Aquí estás! Lo lamento Itachi-san, necesito a Sakura…-Sin más, la pelirrosa fue arrastrada por la rubia hasta la mesa donde estaba Gaara. Aun así, la chica no se escaparía de darle una buena explicación a su asesor.

Un indeciso Sasuke ingresaba al salón, y como el galán que era, generó mucha admiración por las mesas donde iba pasando, especialmente en las mujeres. Divisó a Itachi que estaba solo en una de las mesas principales, bebiendo de una copa. Se acercó despreocupado y tomó asiento lo más lejos posible de su hermano, imitando lo que él estaba haciendo hace un momento.

-¿Dónde están?- Cuestionó molesto el más joven.

-Si ibas a estar con cara de pocos amigos, mejor no hubieras venido…-Le dio otro trago al vino.

-Lamento la tardanza…-Yugao regresó a su silla y le dio un rápido vistazo a Sasuke.

-Damas y caballeros, los invitamos a pasar al centro a acompañar al Kazekage en el primer vals de la noche…-Habló Kankuro por el micrófono.

-Yo me retiro…-Itachi se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada de asombro de su compañera y el aburrido semblante de su hermano. La ANBU hizo lo mismo minutos después, dejando a un solitario Sasuke que tomaba otra copa y la llevaba a sus labios.

Gaara ya estaba bailando con Temari y en un pilar de la esquina pudo distinguir una melena rosada al lado de un hombre desconocido. Frunció el entrecejo y ladeó su cabeza para ver quién era, pero el constante movimiento de las parejas bailando le dificultaba apreciar con claridad. Terminándose de un trago el vino, se levantó para ir hacia la chica. Entre más se acercaba, se daba cuenta que el hombre trataba de obligar a Sakura para que bailara con él. En un loco impulso se desvaneció y apareció por teletransportación detrás de su compañera.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-Habló en voz baja el Uchiha, sujetando la cintura de la pelirrosa. La joven giró bruscamente para mirarlo.

-Sasuke-kun…-Susurró. Korobi era el que estaba con ella. El ANBU observó despectivamente al Uchiha, pero si se trataba de _competir_ con la mirada, Sasuke saldría victorioso, y así fue.

La mano del pelinegro pasó de la cintura a una de las manos de Sakura. Su mente se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero para su corazón, la situación era perfecta para calmar la ansiedad que lo carcomía. Se colocó frente a ella y la contempló con total adoración: su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo sobre uno de sus senos; su vestido era largo, color azul océano, con un accesorio que simulaba un corsé en color negro que acentuaba más su pequeña cintura. Su rostro lucía aún más por los brillantes pendientes que caían hasta la mitad de su cuello. Estaba perfecta, hermosa… Y todo mundo se había percatado de ello.

Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, Sasuke acercó a Sakura y con gracia empezaron a avanzar. Ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que ella desvió sus ojos a distintas direcciones, cayendo en cuenta que los demás los observaban, incluidos Gaara y Temari. Esta última abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara en extremo y mirara al piso, específicamente a los zapatos de Sasuke.

-¿Te sorprende que sepa bailar?

-¿Eh?- Regresó su mirada a él.-S-sí…

-¿Quién era el tipo?- Sus palabras podían sonar duras, pero su mirada hacia ella era la misma.

-Su nombre es Kurobi… Es el líder de los ANBUS…-Dijo casi en un susurro. Quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar.

-¿Estás…enojado conmigo?-Sus ojos expresaban tristeza. Él sólo negó suavemente.

-Tu traje… Luces muy apuesto con él…-Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Tú también luces linda…

Su conciencia empezó a debatir con dos Sasukes en su mente: el racional y el enamorado. El primero se daba de golpes ante la magnitud de lo que acabó de decir, el segundo, lo incitaba a dar el _siguiente paso._ _ **A la mierda Itachi y a la mierda todos…**_ Se dijo. La mano que sujetaba la de Sakura, bajó a hacerle compañía a la otra en su cintura, su mirada se posó en los labios de la chica y en un sutil movimiento concluyó lo que había dejado pendiente en el motel.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

-Si por alguna razón tu padre te pidiera que contraigas matrimonio…

-Ya tengo a la candidata Kurobi…-Contestó Itachi sin dudar.

Al regresar al cuartel…

-¡¿Me pueden explicar qué jodidos significa esto?!- Vociferó Naruto con una fotografía en la mano.

* * *

 _¡Cómo están! :D Yo feliz de traerles el nuevo capi. Me costó un poco enlazar las ideas pero creo que no quedó mal… Espero lo disfruten mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil gracias a tod s por sus reviews, son mi mejor inspiración ^^ :* Por cierto… Para que se den una idea del vestuario de Sakura y Sasuke, me basé en los atuendos de Hinata y Toneri en la película The Last, cuando se iban a casar. El diseño es el mismo para ambos, en el caso de Sasuke sólo le quité el gorro, los colores quedaron igual y para Sakura, los colores cambiaron a azul océano y negro en el vestido y obviamente sin el gorro y el velo._

 _ **~SiGu~**_


	8. La tercera es la vencida

***Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Advertencia:** este capítulo contendrá AU y OoC.

* * *

 **Una mujer para los dos**

 _By SiGu UH_

 _ **Capítulo VIII: La tercera es la vencida**_

* * *

 _ **A la mierda Itachi y a la mierda todos…**_ Se dijo. La mano que sujetaba la de Sakura, bajó a hacerle compañía a la otra en su cintura, su mirada se posó en los labios de la chica y en un sutil movimiento concluyó lo que había dejado pendiente en el motel.

-Disculpen la intromisión…-Un flash brilló a un costado de ellos.- Es para el diario _El Desierto_...-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa un hombre bajito con anteojos, que después se escabulló entre las parejas mientras iba tomando fotografías.

Sakura reaccionó de golpe. Su rostro había girado en dirección al fotógrafo haciendo que el Uchiha besara su mejilla y no su boca. Después del incidente, la pelirrosa miró en todas direcciones y salió huyendo del salón dejando a un Sasuke con rostro incrédulo observando su partida. Los que presenciaron el _**triste rechazo**_ desde las mesas cercanas comenzaron a murmurar, generando incomodidad en el pelinegro.

-Es una lástima… Tan apuesto que es…-Alcanzó a escuchar el Uchiha de una mujer mayor. Al verse solo y con el ánimo por los suelos, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Korobi que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había localizado junto a Sakura; la sonrisa burlesca del ANBU y la petulante forma en que alzaba una de sus cejas hicieron que cerrara su puño con fuerza.

Lágrimas de vergüenza e impotencia salían de aquellos orbes verdes mientras su dueña corría a toda prisa por los pasillos. Su mente deseaba que todo fuera un sueño… Tropezó varias veces con el vestido pero se reincorporaba rápidamente, no queriendo mirar atrás con el temor de descubrir que Sasuke la estaba siguiendo. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿No era lo que siempre había deseado desde niña? En este caso, el que todo sucediera repentinamente la sacó de balance.

Después de salir del salón, Itachi se había dirigido a la terraza para tomar aire. En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Sakura con _ese_ vestido, el brillo que había en sus ojos y la hermosa sonrisa que jamás le había visto cuando esta saludó a Gaara. Podría estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos pero sus sentidos seguían siendo los de un ANBU, siempre alerta.

-Era tu oportunidad para relajarte…-Habló el pelinegro al sentir el chakra de Yugao.

-No me gusta estar entre tanto alboroto…-Se escuchó detrás de él. La chica se recargó en la barda y suspiró cansada.-Mañana será el último día que estemos en esta aldea, prefiero despejarme cuando no tenga tantos ojos sobre mí…

-Nunca cambias Yugao…-Itachi giró el rostro en su dirección y le sonrió levemente. La mujer correspondió de la misma manera.

-Jamás pensé que algún día te vería así… Te pareces a los líderes de los clanes cuando asisten a las reuniones del Concejo.-Dijo divertida, esperando que la conversación prosiguiera.

-Me temo que algún día tendré que lucir como ellos…-Se encogió de hombros y regresó su vista hacia el frente.

-Si… supongo.-Respondió Yugao en voz baja e imitando la última acción del Uchiha. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Ya está refrescando, iré a mi habitación… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. La ANBU dudó en hablar pero finalmente salió lo que _**no quería expresar**_.

-Senpai…-Mordió su labio inferior.-Perdón por lo que dije…-Itachi detuvo su andar y la miró de reojo.

-Ocúpate de Sasuke…-Desapareció después de su respuesta.

La contestación sonó a algo como _Métete en tus asuntos y no trates de interferir en los míos._ Era la verdad… Lo que pasara entre Sakura e Itachi era problema de Itachi, de nadie más. Si él decidía _**cargar**_ con ella, asumiría la responsabilidad por su actuar… Si decidía _**interactuar más**_ con la chica, estaba en toda su libertad e incluso, era algo normalal ser su asesor.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría brisa golpear su cara. Avanzó hasta el filo de la azotea e identificó el balcón de la habitación de Sakura. Durante la cena, había fingido salir al baño para aprovechar el momento en el que la pelirrosa se encontraba fuera de su cuarto. Al estar todos en el banquete, los guardias resguardaban la seguridad en torno al salón principal, por lo que sería sencillo deambular por los pasillos sin la preocupación de ser descubierta cuando intentara ingresar a la recámara de la chica.

Había colocado pequeños micrófonos en distintos puntos del dormitorio: uno atrás del espejo del tocador, otro sobre la lámpara del buró, escondido en el interior de la pantalla, y finalmente, uno más en el baño, arriba del foco. El cuarto micrófono estaba destinado a uno de los maceteros que reposaba sobre la barda del mirador, pero al no poder abrir las puertas para acceder desde adentro, decidió dejar la tarea pendiente para _**otra ocasión**_ _._ Que era ahora.

La aspirante a ANBU por fin llegaba a sus aposentos y lo primero que hizo fue ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta tras entrar. Se metió al baño, abrió la llave del lavabo y comenzó a humedecer su rostro con desesperación. Una vez que se sintió un poco calmada, se dejó caer en la cama e inevitablemente comenzó a recordar todo, desde el incómodo momento con Korobi hasta el _**bendito**_ flash que la regresó a la _**realidad**_.

El sonido de unos pasos en el balcón la puso en guardia. Claramente identificó la silueta de un hombre que se detuvo cerca del macetero. Al tener las luces apagadas, su presencia era imperceptiblepara el _**intruso**_ , mirando desde afuera. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomó una shuriken de su mochila y caminó lentamente hasta las puertas de cristal que separaban el dormitorio del pequeño mirador. Corrió un poco la cortina y sólo pudo ver que "Sasuke" abandonaba el lugar, saltando desde el borde de contención.

El nerviosismo regresó a su ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la recámara, miró a ambos lados del corredor en busca de _moros en la costa_ y se dirigió a la habitación de Temari, al final del pasillo.

-Temari…-Habló en voz baja tras asomar su cabeza en el cuarto. Al ver que la rubia no respondía, decidió entrar.

-Temari…-Se inclinó hacia ella mientras estaba de pie a un costado de la cama.

-Temari…-La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y la mano de Sakura fue a dar a su boca para evitar que un grito escapara de esta.

-¡Me asustaste!-Dijo entre dientes.- ¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó preocupada después de encender la lámpara.

-No, no… Sólo quería ver… Si puedo dormir contigo esta noche…-Las ojos de la pelirrosa eran suplicantes.

-¡Claro!- La rubia hizo un espacio para que Sakura se acomodara.

Pocos minutos después, la chica de Konoha salía del baño con un camisón de seda, cortesía de Temari, el rostro lavado y el cabello trenzado. La hermana de Gaara tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la veía con duda.

-¿Segura que no pasa nada?-Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la pelirrosa.

-Yo…-Desvió su mirada.-Estuve a punto de recibir mi primer beso…-El rostro de Sakura era un completo _tomate_ mientras que a la rubia casi se le desencaja la mandíbula por la confesión.

-¡¿Eeeehhh?! ¡¿Korobi?! No me digas que…

-¡No!-Interrumpió Sakura.-Fue…

-¡Dílo!-Gritó Temari.

-¡Fue Sasuke-kun!

Ninguna de las dos pegaría un ojo esa noche. La rubia exigió todo tipo de detalles, orillando a Sakura a decirle la _**verdad**_ : el inicio de su _**obsesión**_ con él en su etapa de estudiantes de la academia ninja, el surgimiento de sus sentimientos amorosos cuando eran chunin (que ahora trataba torpemente de reprimir) y esto último. También le platicó de sus _**íntimas**_ experiencias con él en el baño del motel y en la cueva antes de llegar a Sunagakure.

 _-Itachi-san…-Lo tomó de la mano.-Baila conmigo… ¿Sí?-Él no se negaría ante esa mirada. Sonrió con ternura y la acercó hacia su pecho._

 _-Has encontrado una nueva arma para vencerme…-Le dijo con coquetería._

 _-¿Enserio?-Respondió con diversión. El Uchiha inclinó su frente para descansar en la de ella. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, sin desplazarse del lugar._

 _-¿Me quieres?-Susurró Itachi al oído de la mujer. Ella posó sus ojos en los orbes negros y acercó su rostro al de él al alzarse de puntitas._

 _-¿Te digo la verdad?-Sus labios rozaron los ajenos._

 _Con un suave pero rápido movimiento, el pelinegro terminó besándola. Una de sus manos se colocó en la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso, pero un sabor metálico en los labios de ella hizo que rompiera el contacto. Al abrir los ojos quedó en shock por la escena que presenciaba: una katana atravesaba el abdomen de la mujer, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. El cuerpo parecía no responderle tras perderse en la expresión de terror de aquellas pupilas contraídas. Sintió el frío tacto de unos dedos y bajó la vista para apreciarlos…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, con el sharingan activado. Su respiración era similar a la de un maratonista al llegar a la meta. Con nerviosismo alzó las manos para observarlas… Estaba temblando. Su cara y cuello se hallaban perlados en sudor y tragó pesado al recordar lo último en su sueño: su mano empuñando la espada.

-Sakura…-Susurró en un suspiro. Intentó sentarse en la cama pero su vista se nubló ante la fuerte punzada que sintió en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y frotó sus sienes para disipar el dolor. Miró de reojo el reloj de pared, el cual marcaba las 5 am.

Lentamente dejó caer su cuerpo en el colchón y permaneció acostado mientras su respiración se regulaba. Si estuviera en el cuartel ANBU a estas horas, en treinta minutos iría a bañarse y después comenzaría su _típico día_. Su mente no le permitiría descansar nuevamente después de la pesadilla, por lo que era buena idea ir a la ducha cuanto antes.

En la torre del Kazekage, la actividad comenzaba con el cambio de turno para los ANBUs. Era costumbre de Kankuro que cada mañana salía de la residencia para recibir personalmente el periódico de manos del voceador. En las calles los empleados de los locales y las amas de casa barrían las banquetas. Era uno de esos días en los que madrugar no incomodaba a nadie, a pesar de que fuera domingo.

-¿Tan temprano en la oficina?-Dijo Kankuro entre un bostezo mientras su mano sostenía una taza con café.

-El hecho de que sea mi cumpleaños, no significa que desatienda mis obligaciones…-Gaara firmaba unos documentos.

-Acaban de traer el periódico… Veamos que sartas escribieron por lo de anoche…-El hermano mayor del Kazekage se dejó caer en un mullido sillón, mientras el pelirrojo seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

 _Por Susumo Marui._

 _Sunagakure.-La noche de ayer, nuestra aldea atestiguó la cena en honor del señor Kazekage por su cumpleaños número 21, siendo partícipes distintas personalidades del gobierno y la sociedad, así como sus hermanos e invitados de las aldeas vecinas. La amena reunión se llevó a cabo en la residencia del mandatario, ante la ausencia de los demás kages del país por cuestiones laborales._

 _La celebración fue todo un éxito, logrando unir al pueblo de Sunagakure y a jóvenes enamorados. En las próximas horas se espera el discurso oficial por parte de Lord Gaara y por la noche él y su familia inaugurarán el festival Sabaku no raito de fuegos artificiales y globos de cantoya, como parte de las festividades por su aniversario…_

-Bueno Gaara…-Rio Kankuro con socarronería, llamando la atención del más joven.-Creías que les debías mucho a los de Konoha… Pero ahora creo que ellos te deben a ti…-Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. El hombre de ojos turquesa alzó ambas cejas al no tener idea del motivo.

Eran las 9 am cuando dos desveladas chicas decidieron salir al comedor. Al abrir la puerta de la recámara, Sasuke justo iba pasando frente al dormitorio. Sakura quedó tiesa, pero al chocar su mirada con la del pelinegro se ruborizó bruscamente. Jaló del brazo a Temari y caminaron a toda prisa en la dirección de donde venía el Uchiha. Él miró de reojo hacia ellas y sonrió divertido.

-No podrás escapar de mí por mucho tiempo…-Dijo en voz baja.

A salvo de su _depredador,_ Sakura se sumergió en el agua caliente de los baños termales. Temari se enjabonaba en una de las regaderas antes de meterse a la piscina para hacerle compañía a su atolondrada acompañante.

-¡No quiero verle!- Exclamaba la pelirrosa en un berrinche.

-¡¿Viste cómo te miró?!-La rubia parecía haberse ganado la lotería.-Haremos esto...-Temari se puso de pie en la alberca.-Nos asearemos rápido, te prestaré ropa entallada…-Sus manos delinearon su cintura y cadera.-Iremos al comedor…-Comenzó a caminar con sensualidad.- Te pararás frente a él…-Giró nuevamente hacia Sakura.- Lo atraerás hacia ti del cuello de su camisa y…-Le lanzó una mirada pícara.-Lo besarás con pasión…

-¡¿Estás loca?!-Vociferó la Haruno.-No me estás ayudando…-Escondió la mayor parte de su cuerpo bajo el agua, dejando en la superficie sólo sus ojos y parte de su cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien…-Dijo con desgano.-Al medio día iré a recoger el pastel de Gaara, aprovecharé que estará ocupado dando el discurso…

-Por favor, quiero ir contigo…-Dijo decidida.- Podemos desayunar afuera mientras se llega la hora.

-Ya… Mejor di que quieres evadirlo a como dé lugar.-Temari rodó los ojos.

Media hora más tarde, las dos entraban en el despacho de Gaara. Por más que fuera la hermana mayor, la rubia siempre avisaba cuando salía de la residencia. No había ocasión en la que Kankuro no insistiera en que se dejara acompañar por alguno de los subordinados del Kazekage o incluso él mismo, cuando tenía tiempo.

-Gaara, saldremos de compras… ¿Hay algo que necesites?-El pelirrojo estaba escribiendo las líneas que diría en su discurso.

-Por el momento no…

-Por cierto…-La pelirrosa se acercó al chico.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-kun!-Un abrazo efusivo vino de parte de ella, tomándolo desprevenido.

-G-gracias…-Sonrió el Kazekage con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

En el comedor de la casa se encontraba Sasuke siendo atendido por la servidumbre. Deseaba que alguien más llegara a hacerle compañía pero no por sentirse solo, más bien porque las criadas se estaban poniendo un poco _molestas_ , en términos del Uchiha. Afortunadamente el momento incómodo no duró mucho, pues Kankuro venía por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

-Holaaaaa...-Saludó el hermano del Kazekage con voz cantarina.

-Buen día…-Respondió Sasuke con su peculiar voz. Kankuro había tomado asiento frente a él y lo miraba con una _estúpida_ sonrisa.

-¿Qué le apetece hoy Kankuro-sama?-Se acercó una mujer de edad avanzada.

-Sorpréndanme…-Dijo con aire de divo sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.-Tú mi amigo, traes una cara de molestia y no entiendo por qué…

-No sé de qué hablas…-El Uchiha tomó su taza de té y le dio un trago.

-Ohhh… Quizás pueda mejorar tu expresión después de ver esto…-Kankuro le aventó el periódico.

-¿Quieres que lo lea?-Alzó una ceja. El ninja de la arena señaló con su mano para que hojeara el diario.

-Esto…-El Uchiha se quedó sin habla.

-¿Mmmm? Realmente asombroso… ¿No es así?

-Qué tal Kankuro…-Itachi iba entrando. Sasuke arrugó el periódico y maldijo entre dientes.

-Uchiha, justo a tiempo… Sasuke y yo conversábamos sobre la _acogedora_ cena de ayer…-Recalcó el adjetivo.

-Te felicito por la buena organización. Korobi me dijo que lo planeaste con varios meses de anticipo...

-Temari ayudó bastante, sobre todo con la elección del banquete y la decoración. Supongo que es un entrenamiento para su boda con Nara…-Dijo desganado.

-¿Qué le servimos señor?- Una joven se dirigió a Itachi.

-Un emparedado y un café cargado por favor…-Respondió con amabilidad.

-¡S-sí! Enseguida se los traigo…-El rostro de la chica se puso rojo.

-Jajajaja… Todos unos rompecorazones ¿Verdad Sasuke?- El mencionado no respondió. Le dio otro trago a su té rogándole al cielo porque Kankuro no _soltara la sopa._

Poco después los platillos llegaron a la mesa. Por educación y cortesía, esperaron a que le sirvieran a Itachi para comer juntos. En el tiempo que permanecieron ingiriendo los alimentos, Sasuke no emitió palabra alguna, pero sí le enviaba miradas amenazantes a Kankuro para que no _hablara de más_. Tal parece que dio efecto pues el hermano del Kazekage enfocó su plática en asuntos políticos y diplomáticos.

-Itachi-san, desearía que tú y Yugao nos acompañaran a Gaara y a mí durante el discurso…

-Por supuesto. Me reuniré con Korobi dentro de poco pero estaré de regreso antes de que inicie la conferencia.

-Te lo agradezco…-Sonrió el ninja de Suna.

-Si me disculpas…-Kankuro asintió. Itachi agradeció a las cocineras y después salió del comedor. Los dos hombres restantes siguieron con la mirada al ANBU.

-Bueno…-Le dio dos palmadas a la espalda de Sasuke.-Ahora estamos solos…-El Uchiha suspiró y entrecerró sus ojos.

En el centro de la aldea, Sakura y Temari paseaban por las calles mirando los aparadores de las tiendas. Al ser hoy el festival de luces, la venta de yukatas era como _pan caliente_. Se detuvieron en algunos puestos para degustar _antojos_ , alegando que comerían mucho pastel más tarde. Aunque no lo crean, la rubia había ganado la batalla al convencer a Sakura de usar ropa _más femenina_ , según Temari. El atuendo no llegaba a lo vulgar, pero sí resaltaba _de más_ algunos atributos que Sakura ignoraba.

-Siento que me comen con la mirada…-Dijo entre dientes, con los puños apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Entonces podemos asegurar que tendrá el mismo efecto en él.-Respondió la rubia después de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Dijiste que vistiera así porque afuera haría mucho sol!

-¡Y es la verdad! ¿O preferías la falda hasta los tobillos?-Se detuvo de golpe con el ceño fruncido.

-Tch…-Sakura rodó los ojos.-Temari…Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero sinceramente no creo conveniente…

-¡Tonterías! Él ya dio el primer paso, tú tienes que subir de nivel…-Le giñó el ojo.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-Jaló su coleta en señal de desesperación.

-No exageres, vamos… El pastel de Gaara ya debe estar listo…-La iba empujando mientras la pelirrosa se resistía a seguir caminando.

Desde la copa de un árbol cercano a ellas, unos penetrantes ojos marrones las _traspasaban_ con una mezcla de emociones: enojo y asombro. Como ANBU y como _**mujer humillada**_ por otra a quien consideraba _inferior_ , Yugao estaba haciendo lo _increíble_ con tal de obtener información que le fuera útil para comprometer a Sakura, incluso si tenía que seguirla hasta el mismo infierno.

-Tendrá el mismo efecto… ¿En él?-Un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo demostraba que poco a poco estaba entrando en la _locura,_ imaginando _cualquier cosa_ entre la pelirrosa y _**su ANBU**_ _._

Sí, últimamente la ninja de cabello púrpura se refería de esa manera a Itachi en sus pensamientos, cuando se decía a sí misma que no se lo entregaría a _**ella**_ _._ Siguió avanzando por detrás, ocultándose en los tejados o entre la gente, ver reír a Sakura con tanta alegría le revolvía el estómago del coraje.

-Vamos a ver si sigues feliz des…-Chocó con alguien al tratar de girar en una calle.-Lo lamento…-Dijo en voz baja e intentando esconder su rostro con el manto que cubría su cabeza.

-¿Yugao?-Lentamente los ojos de la mujer recorrieron de abajo hacia arriba el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella.

-Senpai…-Su rostro mostró sorpresa al ver a Itachi.

-No sabía que estabas fuera de la residencia…-La miró con cierta duda, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y analizando la vestimenta de la ANBU.

-Salí a _despejarme_ un poco…-Sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar la desconfianza que Itachi le mostraba.

-Está bien…-El Uchiha hizo un ademán para dar a entender que no le molestaba que ella _paseara_ por la aldea.-De hecho es una suerte que te haya encontrado…-Los ojos de la chica brillaron expectantes.

-Me… ¿Necesitas para algo?

-Kankuro quiere que los acompañemos al discurso, acepté su petición pero si deseas seguir descansando, por mi no hay…

-¡Sí! Te acompañaré…

-Bien… Entonces te veo en un rato.-Itachi giró y después comenzó a caminar.

-¿Vas… A alguna parte?-Preguntó la chica cinco segundos después. El pelinegro se detuvo sin regresar a mirarla.

-Iré con Korobi… -El ninja desapareció en una ligera nube de humo. Yugao permaneció unos minutos observando en la dirección donde había estado Itachi hasta que una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se ha extraviado?-Una mujer con su hijo en brazos la miraba con preocupación. La ANBU no respondió, saltó hacia una marquesina dejando caer el manto que la cubría y empezó a correr en dirección a la residencia de Gaara.

No, no estaba bien, quiso responderle. Pero al ser lo que era, no se iba a permitir afirmar que los celos la estaban matando, las ganas de llorar incrementaban cada día y el enorme deseo de _destruir_ a Sakura llenaba su mente. Los ANBUs son personas orgullosas y perfeccionistas, pero al ser _humanos_ , es inevitable que todo lo puedan controlar.

Después del repentino encuentro con Yugao, Itachi llegaba a un pequeño bar a las orillas de Suna. Korobi ya lo esperaba en una de las mesas; estaba fumando y ya había tomado un tarro de cerveza. Al divisar al Uchiha en la entrada, le hizo una seña para que pasara.

-Lamento la tardanza Korobi…-Dijo el ANBU de Konoha al tomar asiento.

-Parece que no dormiste bien, te ves cansado…-Un mesero llegaba y colocaba dos tarros más. Por la mente del pelinegro pasó el recuerdo de su pesadilla.

-No podía dormir en la noche…-Tomó un vaso con cerveza y le dio un trago.

-Supongo que fue por el ruido…-Dijo entre dientes al tratar de encender un cigarrillo.

-Iré al grano Korobi…-El rostro de Itachi tomó más seriedad, miró discretamente a los alrededores y le entregó una carta al ninja de Suna.

-Así que era cierto…-Sonrió de lado al leer el contenido de la carta.

-En Konoha tratamos de que la noticia llegara únicamente a los miembros del Concejo y a los capitanes ANBU…

-Creo que Lord Gaara tampoco quiere tomar riesgos innecesarios…-Suspiró con pesadez.-Tal parece que estaremos reclutando a más miembros como lo está haciendo tu aldea…

-Konoha ha pasado por mucho, fue obvio que Kakashi-senpai tomara una postura extremista ante esto…

-Los clanes pequeños se quedarán sin sucesores en caso de que sus herederos sean aceptados…-La situación de Korobi era igual a la de Sakura y Naruto. Al ser hijos únicos de los actuales líderes en su familia, era posible que el clan se extinguiera si ellos mueren en batalla.

-No me digas que quieres renunciar…-Dijo Itachi divertido a lo que su acompañante soltó una carcajada.

-Es cierto que hay chicas hermosas, como la que estaba contigo anoche…-En el rostro del Uchiha se borró la sonrisa que tenía.-Pero mírame…-Korobi abrió los brazos.-Soy libre de disfrutar _los placeres de la vida_ de vez en cuando, sin necesidad de abandonar el cuartel en definitiva y dejar mi soltería.-Presumió con arrogancia.

-Ya veo…-Itachi alzó ambas cejas sin inmutarse. El ANBU de Suna recargó sus codos en la mesa y juntó sus manos para apoyar su mentón.

-Si por alguna razón tu padre te pidiera que contraigas matrimonio…-Lo miró retadoramente.

-Ya tengo a la candidata Korobi…-Contestó Itachi sin dudar.

-¿Y? Quién es la _afortunada_ …-Dijo con sorna. El pelinegro bebió toda la cerveza de un trago y después miró al otro hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

Horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación comiendo pastel. Temari había calculado bien el tiempo pues llegaron a la residencia minutos antes de que Gaara lo hiciera al finalizar su discurso. El despacho del pelirrojo fue el lugar donde se escondieron para darle la sorpresa. Si bien los hermanos del Kazekage ya eran adultos, en el fondo actuaban como niños al querer _impresionarlo_ de esta manera.

A los lados de la puerta, en el interior de la oficina, dos títeres esperaban a que Kankuro los activara con redes de chakra cuando este entrara junto con el cumpleañero. Gaara era guiado por su hermano, quien le cubría los ojos con sus manos. Al ingresar, serpentinas y confeti eran lanzados por las marionetas mientras Temari y Sakura gritaban ¡Sorpresa! Al unísono.

Después de pedir su deseo y apagar las veintiuna velitas, el más joven de los _príncipes de Suna_ se inclinó para morder su pastel, pero fue Temari quien terminó con la cara llena de betún al tratar de empujar a Gaara. El pelirrojo había esquivado el movimiento y ocasionó que su hermana cayera sobre la tarta. Kankuro reía como loco ante la fulminante mirada de la rubia, mientras uno de los títeres tomaba fotografías con una cámara que imprimía instantáneas.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el divertido momento. Dejó a un lado el plato con el postre y se recargó en la barda, mirando con nostalgia al horizonte. Dentro de poco, el cielo se iluminaría con luces de todos colores y por primera vez en su vida, estaría sola para presenciar uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que su país tenía como tradición.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke apareció en el techo, bajando para acercarse a ella. La pelirrosa giró rápidamente y quiso entrar a la recámara, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

-Si actúas así, quien te viera pensaría que eres un ladrón.-Desvió sus ojos para no mirarlo, él sonrió levemente y tomó una de las mejillas de la chica para girar su rostro hacia él, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo.

-No… Mírame…-Tímidamente los orbes verdes se posaron en los del pelinegro.-He querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo…-Sakura abrió más sus ojos en señal de asombro.

-Yo…-Tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas poco a poco se coloreaban de rojo.-Yo estoy enamorado de ti…

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. De los ojos de Sakura salían lágrimas, pero su rostro no expresaba ni tristeza ni alegría. Comenzó a parpadear cuando él tomó su mano.

-¿Estás… Enamorado de mí?-Susurró incrédula.

-Así es…

-No entiendo… Siempre te mostraste frío ante mis…

-Lo sé…-Interrumpió en voz baja.-Fui un tonto todo este tiempo…-Ella negaba mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Te das cuenta en la situación en la que estamos?-Dijo con miedo, alzando la voz.

-Escucha…-La tomó por los hombros.-Sé a dónde vas… Yo mismo me cuestioné esto una y otra vez, pero si no te lo digo ahora…-Tomó aire.-Siento que jamás volveré a tener la oportunidad…-Sakura no respondió, dejando que él continuara.

-Estoy consciente de que es probable que uno de los dos se quede en el cuartel, pero por primera vez en mi vida, seré egoísta con algo que realmente vale la pena y…-Tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.-No quiero que nadie más lo tenga…-Le sonrió con dulzura a la pelirrosa quien comenzó a llorar más.

-Sakura… ¿Me dejarías amarte?-Ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha, escondiendo su rostro. Sasuke la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-Tomaré eso como un "sí".-Lentamente levantó su rostro y volvió a mirarlo. Él acortó la distancia y antes de besarla murmuró contra los labios de la ojiverde "la tercera es la vencida", recordando sus anteriores intentos fallidos.

Como si fuera una película, durante el beso comenzaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales, dándole más romanticismo al momento. Por la inseguridad de ambos, se podía saber que los dos jamás habían tenido una relación amorosa. Sus labios se quedaron estáticos tan luego se tocaron y no duraron mucho tiempo juntos pues Sakura se fue separando suavemente.

-¿Q-quieres pastel?-Se soltó del agarre del pelinegro para alcanzar el postre, aprovechando para comer la cereza que estaba en el betún.

-Lo siento, no me gustan las cosas dulces…

-M…-Sakura asintió un poco cabizbaja pero sin emitir palabras, ya que su boca estaba ocupada masticando.

-Quizás…-Frunció ligeramente el ceño.-Tú puedes decirme cómo sabe…-La pelirrosa no alcanzó a reaccionar y nuevamente tenía a Sasuke besándola, pero esta vez, el Uchiha logró succionar un poco del almíbar de la fruta.

-No está mal…-Dijo mientras se relamía y Sakura casi se va de espaldas de la vergüenza.

Fácil pasaron tres horas desde que inició el festival y se preguntarán por qué esos dos no asistieron. Ambos dieron la misma excusa: tenemos que alistar las cosas para mañana. En el caso del Uchiha, su verdadero cometido se realizó con éxito, pero el de ella no. El motivo por el que no quiso acompañar a Temari fue que no quería toparse con Sasuke y mírenla ahora, sentada al lado de él en el suelo, recargados en el vidrio y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Ahh…-Dijo el pelinegro buscando algo en la bolsa de su pantalón.-No esperaba que esto fuera a pasar…-Le extendió a Sakura una hoja de periódico hecha bola.

-¿Qué es?-Lo miró dudosa.

-A mí no me molesta…-Dijo en voz baja y girando el rostro avergonzado. La pelirrosa ahogó un grito al ver la imagen plasmada en el papel. Abría la boca queriendo decir algo, pero nada salía.

-Es un _regalito_ de Kankuro…-Dijo entre dientes molesto, recordando las palabras del hermano mayor del Kazekage después de que Itachi salió del comedor.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿No te gustó el regalito Uchiha?-Le guiñó el ojo.- Verás, el consejero principal del Kazekage, o sea yo, elige las fotografías que publicará la prensa después de cada reunión oficial del Estado Mayor.-Comenzó a caminar alrededor del pelinegro._

 _-Y esa imagen, mi querido Sasuke…-Se acercó a su oído.-Puede ser la salvación de ambos…-Susurró._

 _-A qué te refieres…-lo encaró el ninja de Konoha._

 _-Bueno…No creo que quieras que a tu linda chica la expulsen del cuartel sólo por tu descaro egoísta y de paso, tu padre te azote frente a todo el clan por la deshonra de seducir a una ANBU en misión…-El rostro de Kankuro era como el de Yamato cuando intentaba asustar a Naruto._

 _-¿Qué quieres?-Suspiró Sasuke._

 _-Ahhhh…-Sonrió alegre.-Veo que entiendes muy rápido, por eso me agradas…-Le dio un leve codazo a lo que el Uchiha lo miró molesto._

 _-No es mucho, sólo para pagar una pequeñiiiiiita deuda que tengo…-Recargó su brazo en el hombro del pelinegro._

 _-¿Me aseguras que nadie en Konoha se enterará de esto?_

 _-Bu-bueno… El periódico ya se está vendiendo en la aldea, pero inmediatamente daré la orden para que ningún diario salga de Suna por ningún motivo…_

 _-Hecho…-Le tendió la mano para hacer el trato.-Pero si no llegas a cumplir…-Lo jaló bruscamente hacia él.-Tendrás que pagarme el doble de lo que te daré…-Activó su sharingan y le sonrió._

 _-S-sí… Lo que tú digas…_ _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-¡No puedo creer que…! ¡Ahh! Si Temari lo supiera…-Dijo Sakura después de escuchar la historia.

-Al parecer al muy imbécil se le hizo fácil tomar dinero de la tesorería…

-¿Crees que… Itachi-san lo sepa?-Jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Lo dudo… Y aunque lo supiera…-Sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos.-No permitiría que te hiciera daño…-Dijo con seriedad y ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Amm… ¿Pu-puedo quedarme con la foto?-Dijo en voz baja.-Prometo que nadie la verá.

-Claro…-Sonrió de lado y la abrazó con fuerza.-Ya es hora de dormir, recuerda que tu _ca-pi-tán_ querrá largarse a primera hora mañana.

-Es cierto… Desearía que tú siguieras siendo el capitán…-Recargó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, abrazando su espalda. El respondió con un beso en la cabellera rosa.

-Mañana actuaremos como siempre…-La miró a los ojos.-Ya veremos qué hacer para vernos en el cuartel…

-Si…-Se paró de puntitas y le dio un corto beso.-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun…-Le sonrió y dio la vuelta para ingresar al cuarto.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-Volvió hacia él.-¿Viniste anoche a buscarme?-Él levantó una ceja confuso.- Ahhh jajajaja Supongo que estaba soñando…-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Ahora si ya…Me voy…-Señaló la habitación con timidez. Sasuke sólo sonreía.

Una vez que Sakura estuvo adentro, el Uchiha se fue por donde vino. Se sentía tan jodidamente feliz que dudaba si podría dormir esa noche. Él sabía que no sería fácil tener una relación con Sakura, pues el peligro de ser descubiertos incrementaría conforme crecieran las ganas por estar juntos. Sí, era bueno tener los pies en la tierra, pero esa chica lo había llevado a la luna con los primeros besos que se dieron.

A la mañana siguiente, 7 am para ser más precisos, Gaara y sus hermanos los despedían en la puerta de su residencia. Las cocineras habían quedado fascinadas con los hermanos Uchiha y se tomaron la molestia de hacerles almuerzos _especiales_ para llevar, a parte de los sándwiches que Sakura y Yugao habían preparado.

-Gracias por lo que hicieron Itachi-san, espero hayan disfrutado estos días de descanso…-Habló el Kazekage.

-Así es…-Kankuro se colocó en medio de Sakura y Sasuke y pasó un brazo por sus espaldas.-Muchas gracias por su cooperación…-Les sonrió en complicidad a ambos.

-No tienen nada que agradecer…-Respondió Itachi.-Es una forma de expresar nuestra hermandad con Suna…

-Y nosotros haremos lo mismo por Konoha…-Se escuchó la voz de Korobi a lo lejos. En su mano traía una pequeña canasta.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de partir…-Dijo Sasuke al ver al ANBU de Suna.

-Sakura…-Temari se acercó a la pelirrosa.-Podrías darle esto a Shikamaru por favor…-Habló en voz baja, entregándole una carta.

-Descuida, yo se la hago llegar…-Le sonrió. Atrás de la rubia se acercó Korobi, esperando su turno para hablar con Sakura, haciendo que el menor de los Uchiha bufara incrédulo y molesto.

-Esto es para usted Haruno…-Le entregó la cesta.-Espero verla de nuevo…-Tomó una de sus manos y la besó, después miró retadoramente a Sasuke el cual le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Gra-gracias…-Fue todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa.

-Bien, nos retiramos… Gracias por la hospitalidad.-Itachi estrechó su mano con Gaara y Kankuro. Temari y Sakura se abrazaron mientras Sasuke seguía en su lucha de miradas con Korobi.

-Andando…-Dijo Yugao con cierta molestia.

La llegada a Konoha sería en menos tiempo, ya que Gaara había conseguido que una carreta los esperara en la entrada al bosque. Quien los llevaría a la aldea era un comerciante que surtía hierbas a la residencia del Kazekage, que dicho sea de paso, también conocía a Sakura desde la Guerra Ninja. Bastaron veinte minutos para llegar al lugar donde aguardaba un hombre mayor.

-¡Doctora Sakura!-Agitaba sus manos para ser visto.

-¿Ehh?-La pelirrosa puso una mano arriba de sus cejas para cubrirse el sol y poder apreciar mejor a quien la llamaba.

-Parece que te conoce…-Dijo Itachi.

Al llegar a la carreta, encontraron al propietario acomodando unas pacas de alfalfa para hacer espacio.

-Buenos… ¿Días?...-Habló primero el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Naoki señor…-Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Señor Yoshida?-Sakura ladeó su rostro dudosa.

-¡Qué bueno que me recuerda doctora!-Exclamó con entusiasmo. Escogió algunas flores de las que traía y le hizo un ramo a Sakura.-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi hija, sé que no es mucho pero…-Dijo con timidez.

-No se preocupe…-Le sonrió la pelirrosa.-Están muy lindas…-Acercó las flores a su nariz y aspiró el aroma.

-Le agradecemos que nos lleve a Konoha…-Itachi subió primero a la carreta.

-No, no… Yo le debo mucho a la doctora, esto no es nada…-Acarició a la mula.

Yugao se acomodó al lado de Itachi y enfrente de ellos, Sasuke. El _novio_ de la pelirrosa le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Tomó asiento junto al chico y así la carreta comenzó a avanzar por el camino que los conduciría a la aldea.

-Toma…-Sasuke le dio su obento _especial_.

-Pero…Es tuyo…-Respondió sorprendida.

-Ahora es tuyo…-Le sonrió. Se quitó su capa y la colocó en la cabeza de Sakura para cubrirla del sol.

Itachi logró percibir las miradas que se daban uno al otro, pero más que observarlos con enojo, sus ojos decidieron verla a _ella_ con ensoñación. Él ya sabía que Sasuke tenía sentimientos de amor por la pelirrosa, pero había algo en su ser que no le permitía sentirse tranquilo desde la noche del banquete.

-Supongo que usted es el líder del equipo…-Naoki se dirigió a Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Así es…-Le pasó su almuerzo a Yugao, imitando lo que su hermano hizo con Sakura, aunque no con el mismo sentimiento.

-Gracias…-Susurró la ANBU sonrojada.

-Déjenme platicarles cómo conocí a la doctora Haruno…-Sakura le sonrió y le pasó dos sándwiches.-Fue durante la Guerra…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Mi hija!-Gritaba llorando._

 _-Los heridos están en aquella tienda…-Le señaló un chico que iba montado en un perro blanco de gran tamaño._

 _Naoki corrió con su hija en brazos en la dirección indicada, pero tropezó en un bache que estaba lleno de agua, cayendo ambos en el suelo lodoso. Por el cansancio y la falta de alimento en varios días, no pudo ponerse en pie para seguir, y aún con su visión borrosa, logró identificar a una mujer de cabellera rosada que se acercaba a ellos con prisa._

 _-Yo… Haré… Ella… Suero… Hombre…-Escuchó que decía la mujer. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y no recordó más por ese día._

 _Un Zetsu blanco le había quitado bastante chakra a su hija, por no decir que casi todo. Si bien él y su familiar no eran ninjas, a los subordinados de Madara no les importaba que fueran civiles, tomarían de ellos lo necesario para fortalecerse._

 _El aldeano de Suna despertó en la tarde del día siguiente, sintiéndose como nuevo. Ino se encontraba a su lado tomando nota de sus signos vitales y administrándole una nueva bolsa de suero vitaminado._

 _-Oh… Me alegra que despierte Yoshida-san…-Le sonrió Ino._

 _-Mi hija…-Preguntó desconcertado._

 _-Aún no está consciente, pero no se preocupe… Hay alguien que está dando todo porque ella esté bien…_

 _-¿Po-podría verla?-Ino llevó al hombre a un área aislada con cortinas de hule, dentro de la misma carpa. En ella, Sakura se encontraba transmitiendo su chakra al cuerpo de la chica. Detrás de la pelirrosa estaba Shizune para asistirla en caso de que se desvaneciera por agotamiento._

 _Desde el día anterior, la ojiverde le daba una dosis de su energía a la hija de Naoki cada cierto tiempo. En varias ocasiones se tambaleó y notó su visión borrosa, pero eso no la detuvo a seguir con su labor, cuya recompensa estaba a punto de llegar._

 _-¡Ha abierto los ojos!-Exclamó Shizune. Sakura suspiró pesado y cayó sentada en el suelo, a lo que Ino y la asistente de la entonces Hokage se apresuraron a atenderla._

 _-Yuriko… ¡Yuriko!-Naoki corrió a abrazar a su hija.-¡Gracias al cielo estás bien!_

 _-Lamento preocuparte papá…-Dijo en voz baja._

 _-¡Rápido!-Gritó Shizune. Dos ninjas médicos entraron al lugar.-Necesito que consigas una camilla, Sakura necesita descansar._

 _Uno de los hombres se llevó en brazos a la pelirrosa, mientras el otro obedecía la orden de la mujer con cabello oscuro. El comerciante y su hija veían con asombro lo rápido y coordinado que actuaban, ambos cuestionándose qué había sucedido para que aquella mujer se desvaneciera de golpe._

 _-Yoshida-san…-Se acercó Shizune.-Le administraremos medicamento intravenoso a su hija para que se recupere en su totalidad…_

 _-La doctora… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para…?-Frunció el ceño._

 _-Se pudiera decir que…-La pelinegra sonrió bajando su mirada al suelo.-Dio parte de su vida para salvar a Yuriko-chan…_

 _-Increíble…-Susurró la joven._

 _-Tan luego te sientas mejor, ambos serán dados de alta… Como ven, el espacio para atender a los heridos no es suficiente, por lo que no podrán permanecer mucho tiempo aquí… Lo siento…-Dijo Shizune apenada._

 _-No, no… No se preocupe…-Sonrió Naoki.-Agradecemos mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros… Mi hija es todo lo que me queda, perdimos todo en un incendio…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _-La Guerra nos ha quitado mucho a todos, Yoshida-san… Pero confiamos en ellos de que el futuro será mucho mejor…-Miró a Ino y otros ninjas médicos jóvenes que atendían a más pacientes._

 _-Algún día quisiera agradecerle a la doctora lo que hizo por mi Yuriko…_

 _-Le aseguro que tendrá la oportunidad…-Shizune le sonrió dándole una palmada en el brazo._ _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Y así fue como la doctora se convirtió en la heroína de mi hija…-Dijo levantando su brazo con la mano en puño.-Digno de admirar, ¿no cree capitán?

-Bastante…-Respondió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa, mirando a Sakura.

-N-no fue nada…-Rió nerviosa desviando su mirada.

Todo el camino se la pasaron escuchando las anécdotas de aquel hombre… Algunas divertidas, otras tristes. Cuando menos imaginaron, la entrada a Konoha les daba la bienvenida. Los cuatro ninjas bajaron de la carreta y se despidieron de Naoki, antes agradeciéndole nuevamente por haberlos traído a la aldea.

-Yugao y yo iremos con Kakashi-senpai a entregarle el informe…-Ambos se colocaban sus máscaras ANBU.-Quiero que se adelanten al cuartel y reanuden su entrenamiento… Ya han tenido bastante descanso.-El Uchiha mayor se dio la vuelta y fue el primero en desaparecer.

-Pónte a practicar con la espada, niño…-Imitó lo que hizo Itachi.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun…-El mencionado dio un suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica. No conversaron durante el trayecto, pero al llegar a las orillas del campamento el pelinegro se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con intriga la ojiverde. Él avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de ella y después la atrajo hacia sí para darle un abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…-Susurró.-Escuchar lo que hiciste durante mi ausencia me llena de total satisfacción…-La pelirrosa lo estrechó, sus mejillas ardían.

-Tenía miedo de que Naruto y tú me vieran como una carga, pero… Después me di cuenta de que realmente lo hacía por ayudar a todo el que me necesitara…-Cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Sakura…-La pelirrosa se enderezó para mirarlo y acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Tú también trabajaste duro Sasuke-kun…-El pelinegro le dio un beso corto en la nariz a lo que ella sonrió divertida y después sus labios hicieron contacto en la comisura de los de Sasuke.

-Regresemos a la realidad _hermanito_ …-La chica imitó la voz de Itachi y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada al cuartel. Sasuke rodó los ojos y la siguió desde atrás.

Como si fuera un guardaespaldas, Naruto ya los esperaba en la caseta de registro. Kakashi le había notificado al celador de que el escuadrón que fue a Suna llegaría este día, pero no había especificado la hora, por lo que el rubio consiguió que Yamato le diera el día libre a cambio de su descanso del sábado.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan!-Se lanzó sobre ella pero fue interceptado rápidamente por Sasuke, quedando abrazado al cuerpo del Uchiha como si fuera un koala.

-Apártate idiota…-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Me trajiste algo Sasuke-kun?-El rubio se había transformado en mujer.

-Te bajas o te bajo…-Le susurró molesto al oído.

-Ya… Tranquilos…-Sakura tocó el hombro de Naruto.

-¿No me darás un abrazo, Sakura-chan?-El chico abrió los brazos mientras sonreía galantemente.

-Amm…. Jajaja-Rió nerviosa después de mirar a Sasuke.-Estoy sucia Naruto, vo-voy a cambiarme primero…-La pelirrosa se adentró al túnel de vestidores. El Uchiha miró de reojo a su compañero e imitó la acción de Sakura.

-Qué le pasa a ese tonto…-Susurró Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Agachó su vista al suelo y vio la mochila de la ojiverde.

-¿Mmm?- Tomó el bolso y se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol.-Sabía que Sakura-chan no se olvidaría de mí…-Sonrió sonrojado después de sacar la canasta con dulces.

-Veamos que más me trajo…-Sus ojos miraban al cielo mientras su mano buscaba adentro de la bolsa.-Frascos… Vendas… Ohh…-Sintió un papel doblado.

-¿Periódico?-Levantó una ceja mientras lo desdoblaba.

En el vestidor, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en cubículos diferentes cambiando sus ropas ANBU por algo más cómodo. El primero en estar listo fue el pelinegro; aprovechó que _su novia_ aún no salía para acomodar las armas que traía en su estuche y después se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta donde ella se encontraba.

-Sas…-El Uchiha quedó frente a ella, acorralándola entre la puerta y su pecho.

-Tengo algo para ti…-De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una flor de cerezo conservada dentro de un cristal rosado.

-Es…-Abrió más sus ojos sorprendida.

-Elemento cristal, sí…

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-Dijo en voz baja mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el diamante.

-Lo compré en Suna el día del banquete… Pensaba dártelo después del baile…-Susurró la última frase.

-Es hermoso…-Sonrió.-Muchas gracias…-Sus ojos miraron los de Sasuke.

-Bu-bueno…-Dijo nervioso separándose de ella.-Debemos re…-Sakura lo abrazó de la cintura y lo atrajo nuevamente para darle un beso.

-Tienes razón… Hay que regresar…-Sacó su lengua infantilmente y salió del vestidor.

-Tch…-Sonrió de lado.-Ya me las pagará…

La pelirrosa volvió donde habían dejado a Naruto, pero este se encontraba ahora de pie sobre una roca. Al ver a Sakura, bajó y le dio la espalda. La chica lo miró extrañada y corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza por detrás.

-¡Listo! ¡Estamos de regreso Naruto!- Exclamó con alegría. El rubio se separó de ella bruscamente y se giró para encararla.

-Naruto… Qué te pasa…-Dijo preocupada.

-Qué me pasa… ¡¿Qué me pasa?!-Sus ojos contenían lágrimas.

-¡Oye idiota!-Gritó Sasuke a la distancia.- ¿Qué demonios sucede?-Preguntó al estar frente a él.

-¡¿Me pueden explicar qué jodidos significa esto?!-Vociferó Naruto con una fotografía en la mano.

-¡Demonios!-Dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

-Na-Naruto… Déjanos explicarte…-Las palabras de la pelirrosa salieron entrecortadas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya sé!-El rostro del rubio cambió drásticamente.-Es una broma…-Sonrió. Sakura y Sasuke no respondieron.

-Ohh vamos jajajaja… No me anden asustando así…-Se rascó la cabeza apenado.

-No es un juego Naruto…-Habló el pelinegro mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Có-cómo?-Sasuke se acomodó a un lado de Sakura y pasó un brazo sobre su espalda. La chica lo miró sorprendida, ambos habían acordado no decirle a nadie sobre su relación.

-Ya… Veo…-Naruto agrandó su mirada.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

-¡Bingo!-Susurró Yugao mientras escuchaba la grabación.

En la noche…

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡I-Itachi-san!-Se aferró a la espalda del Uchiha mientras el orgasmo la sacudía.

* * *

 _Qué dijeron: "Esta loca sólo nos alborota y ya no va a subir nada…" Jajajaja ¡NO! No podría hacerles eso ;) ¿Saben qué sucedió? Mi laptop pasó a mejor vida TnT Tenía más de la mitad del capítulo escrito ahí y valió queso. Me tardé mucho porque tuve que escribir todo desde el principio :/ y bueno… Salió un capítulo muuuuuuy largo, el más extenso que he hecho (18 páginas en Word) :O Ok… Regresando a lo importante ¿Díganme qué les pareció? :P ¿Recuerdan que Sakura usó un atuendo "ajustado y femenino"? El vestuario que imaginé fue el que usó Temari cuando peleó contra Tayuya._ _Como pudieron ver en el avance, en el próximo capi habrá un poquitín de lemon ;) Ya que no tengo en dónde escribir, no les aseguro cuándo actualizaré. Por mientras iré redactando a la antigua (libreta y pluma) y ya cuando esté listo, veré la forma de conseguir una compu para subirlo. Muchas muchas gracias por sus mensajes, por sus ideas y sobre todo, por seguir apoyando este fic ^/^ De verdad me han hecho el día muchas veces y yo espero compensarles en cada capítulo n3n_

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _ **~SiGu~**_


End file.
